Evergreen
by RIAADVD
Summary: Una vida normal, un vecindario normal... o tal vez no. Nuestros amigos tendran que pasar muchas cosas todavia y entre ellas esta los futuros acontesimientos que les deparara el destino. En proceso de reescritura
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**N/a:** Todos los personajes del fic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Prologo**

Prados Celestes siempre había sido una de esas zonas en donde cualquier visitante se quedaba asombrado por la belleza y dedicación que la gente ponía en el cuidado de sus casas, las cuales tenían siempre un aspecto impecable y pulcro, constantemente mostraban un jardín impecable, sin mencionar que sus vecinos eran muy amables y dispuestos a ayudar.

En la calle principal, (Más específicamente hablando, la calle Magnolia) se encontraba una casa muy particular, quizás no porque tuviera una puerta grande o quizás porque sus ventanas fueran más amplias que las del resto, pero la verdad que lo que más resaltaba de aquella casa eran los coches que tenían sus propietarios en el garaje.

De noche, los peatones que no eran de los alrededores se quedaban anonadados con aquellos monstruos, que bien podían costarle el salario de una vida a quien quisiera comprarlos.

La mayor parte del tiempo, los dueños pasaban sus días libres adentro de su casa o de vez en cuando salían a hablar con sus vecinos, los cuales tenían una percepción muy lejana de ellos, pues normalmente salían los fines de semana a destinos desconocidos.

Al adentrarse al recibidor de aquella casa, se podía apreciar una maravillosa sala de estar a la izquierda, con un televisor mas grande de lo que alguien pudiera soñar cualquier persona corriente, a la derecha se hallaba un salón con una gran chimenea y varios muebles preciosos.

Caminando un poco hacia la izquierda uno entraba a un comedor muy elegante, en donde había una gran mesas de caoba y sillas tapizadas de manera oriental, y al final siguiendo derecho, se entraba a la cocina de aquella casa, que mas bien parecía una de algún restaurante famoso debido a lo equipada que estaba.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba una chica de cabellos morados, la cual vestía un delantal blanco y un vestido morado de confección moderna, la cual se encontraba preparando la cena para ella y su esposo con total dedicación en su rostro, ya que no era para menos una de las personas más reconocidas en el vecindario por su excelente gusto culinario.

Mientras picaba las zanahorias, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia los portarretratos que se encontraban sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina, al verlos con detalle, la joven suspiró un poco al notar la imagen que uno de estos mostraba, la cual era la de un gran grupo feliz en donde estaban ella y su esposo abrazados y rodeados al mismo tiempo de todos sus amigos.

Dejo por un momento la comida y se dirigió a tomar la fotografía con sus manos; húmedas por el agua y algo arrugadas, pero aun así hermosas ante los ojos de cualquiera, cuando por la tuvo a su alcance, suspiró al recordar cuando fue tomada esta y los buenos tiempos que sobrellevaron después de ese evento.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde su última batalla en contra de los dioses, en la cual se decidió el destino de la humanidad, en la cual nuestra amiga decidió vivir como una simple humana al lado de su caballero del alma, a cambio de que sus amigos prometieron no volver a usar sus poderes de nuevo, a la vez que los dioses prometieron no causar más daño, para así poder llevar una vida normal y plena.

La chica sonrió un poco al ver a las mujeres de la foto y pensó en sus "cuñadas" por así decirlo y de lo felices que se encontraban en la misma fotografía. Todos sus amigos habían establecido su vida en sus respectivos lugares, con sus parejas correspondientes y llevado una vida sin batallas, ni temores en la vida, lo cual hacia muy dichosa, la existencia de cada uno de ellos.

_**Media hora después**_

La joven esperó que la pasta que había hecho terminara de coserse, por lo que se dedicó a colocar la mesa para ella y su marido, quien ya debía de estar regresando del Hospital de la fundación Kido, mientras colocaba el último de los platos, la chica observó su casa con un poco de nostalgia en su mirada.

Aun costaba creer que ahora ella y su esposo vivieran en un vecindario privado y común en las afueras de Tokio, desde hace más de un año y medio, lejos de los lujos de la Mansión Kido y felizmente casados, pero aun así, ella no se quejaba para nada, ya que eso era lo que ella siempre había soñado en secreto: una vida.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que se apresuró a contestarlo rápidamente, cuando escuchó quien era, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de sus compañeros de batalla en el auricular, pero después sonrió complacida de notar que era él:

— Hola… ¿Saori? —preguntó aquella voz masculina con tono suave pero varonil.

Saori sonrió al ver que su buen amigo la había llamado, ya que a veces era muy difícil mantener una comunicación estable con todos ellos, ahora que cada quien tenía su vida hecha.

— ¡Hola Shun! —respondió la ojiazul con entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Cómo estás? —contestó el joven con alegría al notar el tono despreocupado de su amiga.

— Muy bien gracias ¿Cómo estas tu? —dijo ella interesada.

— Bien gracias, te llamaba para preguntarte si ya conseguiste todo lo que te pedí hace unas semanas —comentó el chico con tono amable.

— Si claro —respondió sacando el teléfono inalámbrico de su basa y yendo después a apagar la cocina, mientras colocaba el altavoz del teléfono para poder mover sus manos—. Todo está en orden y puedes adquirirla cuando quieras al precio que te dijeron —replicó la chica con un tono de voz más alto y serio.

Se oyó un suspiro desde el teléfono, cosa que Saori interpreto como un alivio, por parte de Shun.

— Muchas gracias Saori —agradeció Shun muy contento — Me alegra haber acudido a ti.

— De nada… pero ¿No se te olvidó decirle a June? ¿Verdad?, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que se entere por alguien que no seas tú —indicó ella con tono feliz, mientras servía la comida en los platos que había sacado hace rato.

— De hecho… se lo voy a decir todo hoy… —confesó el peliverde con algo de pena en su voz.

— ¿En serio? ¿No se lo has dicho ya? —preguntó algo extrañada mientras comenzaba a servir la ensalada.

— Es que… hoy es… ejem… nuestro aniversario… —respondió el chico con vergüenza en su voz—. Y… quería que fuera una sorpresa… y algo especial para los dos.

— ¡Ay qué lindo! —Admitió Saori muy contenta ante esa afirmación—. ¡Felicitaciones! Espero que al final le guste la noticia.

— Yo también, y muchas gracias de nuevo por el favor Saori —indicó Shun con un poco mas de alegría en su voz.

— De nada, nos vemos pronto —se despidió la chica mientras colgaba.

_**DIN DON**_

En ese preciso instante sonó la puerta de la casa, indicando la llegada de su marido a su hogar, por lo que Saori terminó de colocar lo que quedaba de la mesa con rapidez, pues su esposo entraría en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, su marido entró a la casa arrojando su chaqueta de trabajo al sofá, y luego se dirigió al comedor con una expresión de hambre y cansancio en el rostro. Luego de entrar a la estancia, miró alrededor y enfocó su vista en el rostro de su esposa y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa cálida, llena de amor y cariño, que hasta al más frío se habría derretido ante ella.

Él procedió a cortar la distancia entre ellos y a darle un beso muy apasionado poco después, que le llenó de nuevo todo los sentidos, tal y como era siempre que pasaba cada vez que la besaba desde los últimos años.

— ¿Cómo estás Seiya? —Preguntó ella luego de recuperar el aliento.

Seiya sonrió con un poco de sorna en su mirada y demostrando un brillo particular en sus ojos.

— Hambriento —contestó él con buen ánimo.

— Te hice tu pasta favorita —comentó ella en su oído.

— Mmm… tengo hambre de otra cosa… —susurró él en su oído con seducción mientras la apretujaba con fuerza para que notara su excitación y provocando un gemido por parte de ella.

— Primero vamos a comer ¿De acuerdo? —propuso ella algo sonrojada y con un hilo de voz.

— De acuerdo —suspiró él un poco molesto de que le bajaran los humos.

Luego de sentarse a cenar con su esposa, Seiya pudo sentir como la presión de hace un rato (por culpa del trabajo), desaparecía con rapidez, como siempre sucedía, cada vez que hablaba con ella u olía los manjares que ella le preparaba con cariño.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu trabajo? —preguntó Saori con una sonrisa y rompiendo el silencio que los invadía cuando empezaron a comer.

— Fue agobiante —admitió el joven con tranquilidad y suspirando un poco de cansancio—. No sé cómo puede caber tanta gente en un hospital tan pequeño, por suerte ya tendré mis vacaciones pronto y podre mandar al infierno a todo el mundo.

Saori rió por lo bajo ante el comentario de su esposo.

— Solo es cuestión de práctica, aparte de que creo que tú manejas mejor tu trabajo, que yo —comentó ella tomando un sorbo de agua fría.

— Aun no puedo creer que ya llevo casi dos años en el cargo —murmuró él por lo bajo y con mirada pensativa mientras enrollaba un bocado de pasta.

— Pero tú fuiste el que quería trabajar allí cariño —terció Saori sonriendo con amabilidad.

Seiya bufó por lo bajo ante el tono casa sarcástico de su esposa, al decirle esto.

— Si —admitió el con tono divertido en su voz—. Y no me arrepiento de nada, pero supongo que no está de más quejarse un rato —añadió él con orgullo.

— Si, yo tampoco me arrepiento —comentó ella con seguridad.

Ambos se miraron intensamente durante un rato, pero después cayeron en conciencia de que se estaba haciendo tarde y que si querían después pasar al dormitorio, debían recoger los platos sucios.

Después de hacer lo respectivo, la pareja procedió a lavar la losa en conjunto, ella enjuagando y el secando la vajilla.

— Por cierto… —comentó Seiya mientras secaba los platos—. ¿Con quién hablabas cuando llegue? —intentó saber el moreno.

Saori se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó Saori extrañada mientras lavaba los vasos que habían usado.

Seiya se sonrojó un poco al notar la mirada de su esposa.

— No, es solo que me pareció escuchar una conversación cuando estaba entrando ¿Era Shun, verdad? —susurró él con pena en su voz.

— Pues sí, estaba hablando con Shun acerca de lo que decidió, recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días ¿Verdad? —explicó ella mientras cerraba el chorro de agua.

— Oh, espero que June acepte su decisión —comentó Seiya con tranquilidad mientras se secaba las manos.

— ¿Tú crees que Ikki sepa? —preguntó ella guardando los platos con calma.

— No lo sé, pero al final yo se que él aceptara, de una u otra forma siempre termina aceptando —afirmó Seiya ayudándola.

Luego de algunos minutos que se hicieron interminables, la pareja terminó con las labores domesticas, para luego pasar a su habitación y realizar sus respectivas rutinas de aseo, ya limpios y aseados se miraron uno al oro de nuevo, sintiendo aquella fuerza magnética que los unía otra vez.

— Bueno… supongo que es hora de dormir —dijo Saori sonriendo con picardía, cosa rara en ella.

A Seiya le brillaron los ojos de sorpresa, y con toda la caballerosidad del mundo, cargó a su esposa mientras la besaba sin control alguno, ya en la cama, ambos compartieron el lecho como siempre lo hacían desde hace ya algún tiempo, y fue durante un momento en el coito en el que ambos dijeron con voz jadeante:

— Te amo.

Sellando así la promesa que ambos se hicieron años atrás y que todavía mantenían intacta, pues el pasar de tiempo no borraría aquel sentimiento tan profundo que tanto les había costado conseguir.

* * *

**N/a:** Pues qué bien, aquí esta otro fic, espero que les guste esta historia, ya que es una que surgió luego de despertarme. También les digo, que no se preocupen por las demás historias, ya que también las continuaré.

Es un poco difícil para mí seguir el paso, pero siento que esta historia nació de mi alma, y cuando siento algo no puedo evitar expresarlo, es por eso que puedan disfrutar de este viaje conmigo, pues siento que esta historia da para largo.


	2. Chapter 2 Tengo algo que decirte… ¿QUE?

**Capitulo 2 Tengo algo que decirte… ¿QUE?**

June se encontraba caminando en el parque más cercano a su casa en Tokio aquella mañana del lunes, luego de que pasara un largo día arreglándose para su cita de aniversario. Mientras caminaba observó que había una máquina expendedora cerca; por lo que decidió coger un poco de jugo para calmar su sed, con algo de impaciencia espero a que la maquina le diera su preciado jugo, luego de que pagara; aunque en verdad, en el fondo sabia que el verdadero motivo de su sed era que estaba muy ansiosa por el hecho de que Shun le había avisado que quería verla para comentarle algo muy importante relacionado con ellos.

— "¿Me preguntó qué será lo que quiere decirme? Espero que sea algo relacionado con nuestro aniversario, ya que llevamos más de tres años juntos… Shun, tantos años y todavía me sorprendes cada vez que quieres" —suspiró ella en sus pensamientos—. "Después de la noche que pasamos juntos ayer, espero sea algo muy bueno e interesante" —pensó ella ahora con una sonrisa algo picara al recordar la noche apasionada que tuvieron.

Lo que June no notaba, era que dos pares de ojitos la miraban muy de cerca y con algo de curiosidad al notar las raras expresiones que la chica hacia mientras comenzaba a tomar su juego. El más grande de ellos se acerco lentamente hacia ella y rió un poco a ver la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados al beber y hacia extrañas muecas con los músculos de su cara, por lo que dijo a su compañera con su mano que se colocara cerca de ella también, mientras que June seguía imaginando cosas por su cuenta.

— "…y lo mejor es que nadie puede estropearnos este momento, nadie puede…".

— ¡Hola señorita June! —exclamaron Kiki y Elene con entusiasmos detrás de June.

— ¡KYAAA! —gritó la rubia con sorpresa.

Tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco mientras se apoyaba en un poste de luz, June trataba de imaginar qué diablos hacían esos adolescentes allí, por lo que se coloco erguida de nuevo y enfrento a los jóvenes con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Quieren que me de un infarto? ¡¿Por qué me asustan así? —gritó la rubia molesta y con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

— Tranquila señorita —dijo Elene muy nerviosa.

— Si, solo queríamos saludarle —repitió molesto el pequeño por el tono de voz de June y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

June se calmó un poco al notar la cara de los menores y pensó que no era su culpa estar en ese sitio después de todo, cualquiera podía andar rondando por aquella zona a aquellas horas; aunque no permitiría que ellos arruinaran su encuentro con Shun, de ninguna manera, por lo que pensó una buena excusa para salir de ese embrollo y echarlos de ese sitio lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? —preguntó ella algo molesta.

— Estamos paseando un rato por estos lares; pues estamos muy aburridos —dijo Kiki con relajo y haciendo caso omiso al tono inquisidor de la chica.

— Rectifico ¿Elene, No deberían estar en la escuela? —le espetó la rubia molesta al ver que con el pelirrojo no lograría nada.

— Señorita June… estamos de vacaciones ¿Recuerda? Aun no comienza el nuevo año escolar —le recordó Elene con extrañeza e inocencia en su mirada.

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya lo sabía! Jajaja —dijo ella con nerviosismo—. "Mierda, olvide que ellos no están de vacaciones como yo… bueno o al menos lo estaré a finales de este mes" —pensó June con cara apesadumbrada al recordar que tenía que trabajar mañana medio turno.

— ¿Y qué hace usted por aquí señorita?—preguntó Elene amablemente.

June sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua en la cabeza… ¡Tenia que inventarse algo ya o estos adolescentes no la iban a dejar tranquila!

— Uh… pues yo… estaba… —comenzó ella a balbucear tratando de excusarse.

RING, RING

El teléfono de June comenzó interrumpiendo su explicación, por lo que se apresuro a contestarlo en caso de que fuera Shun, a la vez que se volteaba y dejaba a los chicos con expresiones curiosas en su cara.

— ¿Diga? … ¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estás?... muy bien, gracias… si, si, ya estoy aquí —contestó la chica con un tono alegre en su voz y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo que June no sabía era que Kiki estaba escuchando la conversación muy cerca de su oído sin que ella se diera cuenta, para después de que ella terminar de hablar, ir con Elene y enterarse del chisme.

— Si… de acuerdo… entonces te espero… si, si… ¡SHUN!... ¡No me digas esas cosas por teléfono! —reprochó ella sonrojándose y sonriendo—. …si… yo también… adiós —dijo ella colgando—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué están mirando? —preguntó la rubia al ver las caras sonrientes de los pequeños.

Kiki y Elene estaban murmurándose algunas cosas antes de erguirse uno al lado de otro con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual puso nerviosa a nuestra compañera debido a que los conocía muy bien para saber lo que esa sonrisa significaba.

— Es que… ya decidimos que vamos a hacer hoy —dijo Kiki contento.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que van? —replicó ella con desconfianza.

— Pues es algo muy emociónate —respondió Elene contenta.

— ¿Y qué será…?

— Nos vamos a quedar a resguardar su cita con el señor Shun señorita June —dijo Elene sonriente.

Caída estilo anime

June estaba a punto de querer matar a alguien, ¡¿Qué esos dos iban a seguirla a ella y Shun? ¡NUNCA!

— ¿Pero qué les pasa? Yo no tengo ninguna cita, Shun solo viene a contarme una cosa muy importante y por eso me pidió que lo esperara aquí y si tuviera una cita… —comentó respirando profundo para no gritarles cuatro cosas a aquellos mocosos—. Entonces eso no sería problema de ustedes, metiches.

— Vamos señorita June —dijo Elene tranquila—. A lo mejor el señor Shun le quiere decir algo muy importante que tiene que ver con la "pregunta" ¿No señorita? —comentó la peli castaña con picardía y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo ella muy inocente, cosa que no quedaba muy bien con ella.

— ¿Pregunta? ¿De qué hablas Elene? —preguntó Kiki sin entender tampoco.

Elene suspiro fastidiada ante la ignorancia de los dos.

— Me refiero a aquella pregunta que empieza con Pro… —comentó ella con voz ensoñadora.

— ¿No te refieres a…? —comenzó a decir June con la misma voz ensoñadora y sintiendo que todo se volvía rosa.

— Si… a veces cuando un hombre quiere hablar con una mujer después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, eso significa quiere hacerle una pro… —soltó la chica con los ojos estrellados y agarrando las manos de June.

— ¡Propano! —soltó Kiki sonriente.

Las chicas sintieron como si una bombona de gas le explotara en su espalda al caerse de espaldas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Quédate calladito! —gritaron las dos antes de darle un coscorrón al pelirrojo —. Proposición de matrimonio —dijeron las dos a coro luego de eso y sostenidas de las manos con los ojos estrellados.

— ¡Oigan! —reprochó Kiki al levantarse y ver la nube de rosa que envolvió a las chicas y el brillo que estas despedían.

June estaba en las nubes con tan solo imaginarse la manera en que Shun le propondría matrimonio ese día y casi podía imaginar la perfecta imagen de ellos dos...

"— _June… perdón por llegar tarde —dijo Shun llegando hasta ella algo agitado._

_June se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Shun, quien usaba solo una camiseta y shorts que despertaba los silbidos de todas las mujeres alrededor de él, pero ella los ignoro y siguió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él._

— _No te preocupes por eso —respondió ella sonriendo._

— _June… yo… tenemos que hablar… —indicó el peli verde con una repentina expresión seria en su rostro._

_June sonrió de felicidad al verlo; pero sintió un poco de nerviosismo al notar la cara de su amado, por lo que se relajo un poco para escuchar lo que Shun quería decirle y no despertar mas preocupaciones en él._

— _Si, dime —terció ella nerviosa._

_Shun respiró hondo y se acerco un poco más a June para tomarla de los hombros y verla fijamente a los ojos, logrando que ella comenzara a sudar frio._

— _June… veras… tu y yo tenemos ya tres años saliendo juntos… y quería preguntarte… o más bien… pedirte… —comenzó a decir Shun poniéndose algo nervioso también._

_June tragó saliva y sintió como si su corazón comenzara a salirse de su pecho al notar el brillo de los ojos de Shun._

— _June… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó él sacando de repente, una caja con un anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo._

_El cielo se lleno de hermosas palomas blancas que soltaron flores por doquier, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban campanas de boda para la futura recién comprometida y hermosa pareja…"_

— ¡Felicidades! —soltaron Kiki y Elene mientras brindaban con jugo de manzana; luego de unos minutos desde la última oportunidad.

— ¡Gracias chicos! —dijo muy contenta June y muy sonrojada.

— ¡Me alegro tanto por usted señorita June! —Soltó Elene tomando de su jugo— ¡Qué bueno que el señor Shun le proponga matrimonio!

— Vamos no es para tanto —indicó la rubia algo apenada.

— Pero espera un momento Elene… —interrumpió Kiki entrando en razón—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que le preguntara? —dijo el joven con gran lógica en sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Kiki? —preguntó la pequeña adolescente algo confundida.

— Pues porque no estamos seguro si le propondrá matrimonio ¿Y qué tal si lo que quiere decirle es malo? —alegó el lemuriano rascándose la cabeza con preocupación.

Elene sudo frió al imaginarse lo que trataba de decir Kiki; mientras June abría su segunda lata de jugo sin prestarles atención y se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —comenzó a decir ella sin poder terminar la oración.

Kiki asistió con la cabeza antes de que ella terminara, y empleó un tono muy serio al hablar; mientras que June tomaba su jugo sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decía los niños.

— Puede que el señor Shun quiera terminar con ella —sentenció Kiki por fin.

¡PRURRR!

— ¡Ay pero qué bonito! —dijo Elene emocionada al ver el arco iris que formaba June mientras escupía lo que estaba tomando.

— ¡Elene! —le regañó Kiki mientras iba corriendo a ver a June—. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita June? —preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

Y es que June estaba a cuatro patas en el piso, mientras intentaba controlar la respiración y la baja de tensión que le dio al escuchar a Kiki decir que Shun la dejaría; por lo que de inmediato sintió una inmensa furia interna que decidió soltar en ese instante con la primera persona que viera, quienes resultaron ser los pobres muchachos.

— ¿QUE VA ROMPER CONMIGO? ¡PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER! —gritó June tan fuerte que todas los pájaros del parque salieron volando y las personas que caminaban por allí, se le quedaron mirando de manera rara.

— ¡Si claro! —exclamó Kiki sudando frió y con la cara azul.

— ¡De seguro es una equivocación! —soltó Elene con voz chillona y temblando de miedo.

— Más vale que ni se les ocurra pensarlo de nuevo —increpó June cruzándose de brazos—. Shun y yo no tenemos ese tipo de complicaciones en nuestra relación como para terminar —alegó ella muy segura de sí misma y su amado.

— Lo que pasa es que imagine que a lo mejor pudo haberse encontrado otra chica señorita June —dijo el pelirrojo con inocencia y metiendo la pata.

Elene le dio una patada a Kiki tan fuerte que el joven contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y trato de no gritar una grosería en ese instante; pues el castigo que Elene le daría si la decía no era mucho más que malo; de igual manera, el daño estaba hecho de todas formas.

June sentía que el mundo se le venía encima con tan solo imaginar la posibilidad de que Shun pudiera engañarla con otra mujer. Se llevó la mano a la boca ante el nerviosismo que le provocaba el pensamiento y lamentablemente comenzó a plantearse la imagen en su cabeza.

— "_No es posible"_ —pensó ella con un peso en el pecho— _"O tal vez…"_.

"— _June… perdón por llegar tarde —dijo Shun llegando hasta ella algo agitado._

_June se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Shun, quien usaba solo una camiseta y shorts que despertaba los silbidos de todas las mujeres alrededor de él, pero ella los ignoro y siguió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él._

— _No te preocupes por eso —respondió ella sonriendo._

— _June… yo… tenemos que hablar… —indicó el peli verde con una repentina expresión seria en su rostro._

_June sonrió de felicidad al verlo; pero sintió un poco de nerviosismo al notar la cara de su amado, por lo que se relajo un poco para escuchar lo que Shun quería decirle y no despertar mas preocupaciones en él._

— _Si, dime —terció ella nerviosa._

_Shun respiró hondo y se acerco un poco más a June para tomarla de los hombros y verla fijamente a los ojos, logrando que ella comenzara a sudar frio._

— _June… veras… tu y yo tenemos ya tres años saliendo juntos… y quería preguntarte… o más bien… pedirte… —comenzó a decir Shun poniéndose algo nervioso también._

_June tragó saliva y sintió como si su corazón comenzara a salirse de su pecho al notar el brillo de los ojos de Shun._

— _June… ¿Quieres cortar conmigo? —preguntó Shun sacando una chica de quien sabe dónde._

_El cielo se oscureció con nubes, los rayos sonaron y cientos de cuervos volaron alrededor del parque; mientras que June sentía como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, a la vez que gritaba "¿Por qué?" con todas sus fuerzas y…"_

— Este… pero es solo una suposición —aclaró Elene al ver la cara de muerte de June y lo blanca que se había puesto.

— Si, puedo que también sea un chico —señaló Kiki como si nada.

— …

— ¡Te dije que te callaras Kiki! —Gritó Elene dándole una cachetada—. No se preocupe señorita June, aun no estamos seguros de lo que dirá el señor Shun ¿Verdad? —resaltó Elene con amabilidad.

— Bueno si… pero… —dudó June recuperando el habla ante las palabras de la chica—. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Shun me dijo por teléfono que tenía que preparar algunas cosas… y si… ¿Y si esas cosas son…? —Preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el aire.

— Quizás sea que está sacando algunas cosas de la casa de esa mujer —comentó Kiki como si nada y con la mejilla hinchada (Cortesía de Elene).

June sintió una nueva baja de tensión que le dio en el corazón muy fuerte.

— Ahora que lo dices… escuche algunos ruidos que parecían cajas cuando estaba hablando con el… ¿Quiere decir que…?

— ¡Que a lo mejor estaba mudándose a la casa de esa mujer!

— ¡!

— ¡KIKI! —gritó Elene muy molesta y con ganas de matarlo—. ¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamó ella alterada.

— ¡Pero yo solo quería…! —se comenzó a excusar el pequeño.

Pero la explicación de Kiki se vio interrumpida por la voz de una persona muy conocida para los tres.

— June… perdón por llegar tarde —dijo Shun llegando hasta ella algo agitado.

June se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Shun, quien usaba solo una camiseta y shorts que despertaba los silbidos de todas las mujeres alrededor de él, pero ella los ignoro y siguió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él.

— No te preocupes por eso —respondió ella sonriendo.

— June… yo… tenemos que hablar… —indicó el peli verde con una repentina expresión seria en su rostro.

— "_Mama_" —pensó June con miedo.

Kiki y Elene sintieron como la tensión crecía a cada momento y junto con June comenzaron a temblar de nerviosismo y expectación ante las palabras siguientes del caballero.

— Esto no me gusta —dijo Kiki a Elene de forma nerviosa.

— Si —terció ella alterada luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre Shun? —dijo June temblando.

Shun respiró hondo y se acerco un poco más a June para tomarla de los hombros y verla fijamente a los ojos.

— June… veras… tu y yo tenemos ya tres años saliendo juntos… y quería preguntarte… o más bien… pedirte… —comenzó a decir Shun poniéndose algo nervioso también.

June trago saliva y sintió como si su corazón comenzara a salirse de su pecho y enseguida comenzó a imaginarse lo peor cuando vio los labios de Shun abrirse poco a poco.

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

— De hecho… yo… —comenzó a decir el peli verde con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡¿Qué? —preguntaron Kiki, June y Elene, los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Quiero mudarme June… —indicó Shun sonriendo.

— "_¿QUEEE?"_ —gritó la voz interna de la rubia a todo pulmón y dejándola sin aire en su cerebro.

— Quisiera mudarme contigo June —siguió Shun con algo de pena—. Desde hace tiempo he estado pensando que quiero avanzar más en nuestra relación y… creo que este un paso muy grande, y es por eso que quiero darlo contigo. June he hablado con Saori desde hace unos meses y he comprado una casa muy bonita en los suburbios de Tokio, cerca de donde viven Saori, Seiya y su hermana Seika… así que… ¿Qué dices June?... ¿June? ¡JUNE! —gritó Shun al ver que su novia desmayada.

Y es que June había sufrido el susto más grande de toda su vida… para después enterarse que era mentira; pues nuestra compañera terminó sufriendo el ultimo bajón de tensión del día que la dejo inconsciente, tanto que la pobre termino desmayándose completamente en el suelo, por lo que Shun completamente alarmado se apresuró a ayudarla

— Creo que no escucho el resto de la explicación ¿Verdad? —dijo Kiki con una gota en la cabeza.

— La verdad es que tienen mucho de qué hablar —sentenció Elene al ver como Shun gritaba desesperado a su amada.

**Hospital de la Fundación Kido.**

El ambiente estaba tranquilo en aquel consultorio, en donde se podía apreciar el orden y el buen cuidado que su dueña le daba a su lugar de trabajo, unas fotos mostraban a una linda pareja de hermanos, amigas y amigos que daban señas de una amorosa familia. La dueña del consultorio; que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo unos análisis, oyó el teléfono y se apresuró a contestarlo, mientras dejaba los análisis a un lado de un esqueleto de plástico que había estado armando desde hace días.

— ¿Diga? —dijo la chica al auricular del teléfono.

— Disculpe que la moleste doctora Seika, pero un hombre muy raro viene a verla —anunció la secretaria.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿Te dijo quien era? —comentó la pelirroja de forma curiosa.

— Dijo que la conocía a usted y que se llamaba Ikki Kido —respondió la muchacha con tono nervioso.

No…no era posible… acaso… ¿Dijo…? Seika tuvo que respirar cuatro veces seguidas y de forma rápida para evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

— ¿IKKI? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo Keiko? —preguntó la pelirroja completamente extrañada.

— No doctora Seika… ¿Lo dejo pasar?... es que me da un poco de miedo la manera en que me está mirando… —anunció la chica muy nerviosa.

— Descuida… déjalo —soltó ella fastidiada y rascándose la cabeza—. _"¿Cómo diablos fue que vino a parar a mi consultorio ese bestia? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué diablos quiere conmigo?"_ —pensó la chica extrañada.

Cuando el chico de piel morena cruzo la puerta, Seika se estremeció un poco al notar la expresión seria que él poseía. Todavía inspiraba un poco de miedo y también vio que estaba vestido con una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros, junto con una camisa blanca casual. Seika se preguntó que traía al fénix por esos alrededores, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, él llevaba un trabajo como policía; por lo que no sabía que pintaba en aquel sitio tan ajeno a él.

— Hola Ikki —saludó Seika con una sonrisa tímida y sentándose.

El fénix no respondió durante unos momentos, pero después la miró con suma altanería de su parte antes de contestarle:

— Hola —gruñó el fénix por lo bajo y con fastidio en su tono.

Seika contó hasta diez ante los malos modales del peli azul; por lo que le indicó amablemente que se sentara con un gesto de su mano, lo cual hizo sin dar la más mínima muestra de agradecimiento a la chica.

— "_Idiota"_ —pensó Seika molesta—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo amablemente y comenzando sentir como le temblaba la ceja de rabia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias mucho interés en verme? —respondió sarcástico como siempre.

— "…_25…26… tengo que matarlo…"_ —contaba Seika mientras una vena de furia crecía en su cabeza.

— Bueno la verdad es que necesitaba comentarte una cosa… y no he tenido más remedio que pasarme por aquí —respondió Ikki al fin a la pregunta de Seika.

— "…_100…101… ¡Desgraciado!... 102... ¡Hijo de…!..."_—Seika iba a explotar pronto por lo que pregunto algo concreto para calmarse—: ¿Quieres dejar las estupideces y decirme para que viniste? —espetó ella crujiendo los dientes y echando a la basura la formalidad.

Ikki bajó la vista un poco apenado y con la cara roja al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de los labios de la chica, cosa que extraño muchísimo a Seika; pues en su vida había visto comportarse al fénix así.

— "_¿Y a este que le dio?"_ —Se preguntó Seika—. ¿Ikki?

— Yo… —tragó saliva—. Hable con Seiya hace unas semanas… y… él me contó un poco acerca de… tu profesión… y… quisiera… —se puso aun más rojo—. ¿Si pudieras hacerme una consulta? —preguntó Ikki sumamente rojo.

—…

—…

—¡!

— Este… ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el fénix rompiendo el incomodo silencio con la cara más roja a no poder.

— ¿Perdón? Es que creo que escuche mal —dijo Seika con un tic en el ojo y sintiendo como su presión arterial aumentaba.

— Quiero que me hagas una consulta —repitió el fénix rojo como tomate al tener que repetir esa oración.

— ¿Esas palabras?... ¿Es posible juntarlas en una oración? —se cuestionó ella mientras buscaba un diccionario en uno de las gavetas de su escritorio.

— ¡SEIKA! —gritó Ikki ya cabreado —.

— ¡AH! —Exclamó ella sorprendida y saliendo de su asombro— ¡¿Hablabas en serio?

— ¡Claro que sí! —reprochó él con vergüenza.

Seika se pellizcó con fuerza su mano, cuando soltó un quejido de dolo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando… Ikki… el mismo Ikki… ¡Le pedía una consulta! ¿LE PEDÍA UNA CONSULTA? ¿A ELLA?, Seika respiró profundamente pues sintió un mareo inmensamente grande ante lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y es que escuchar decir a Ikki esas palabras eran tan desconcertante como ver a un cura bailando conga.

— ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? —preguntó ella sudando frió.

Ikki sintió como si su estomago se hubiera ido de paseo y hubiera regresado lleno de plomo.

— Seiya me dijo… que eras… Urólogo… y… me dijo tu especialidad… la cual tiene que ver… con mi problema —dijo el Fénix poniéndose más rojo.

Seika se sorprendió ante eso y pensó que mataría a su hermano por meterla en semejante situación y… ¡Momento! ¡Seiya nunca mandaría a Ikki a su consulta! ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños su hermano sería capaz de mandarle a ese psicópata a su consultorio!

— "_Algo no me cuadra en esto" _—pensó la pelirroja dudosa—. Ikki… Seiya no me ha contado nada de que ibas a venir a mi consulta ¿Cómo es que no me ha contado nada si él fue el que te dijo en primer lugar, eh? —preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

— Yo… no se lo dije… solo le pregunte que hacías… y bueno… pensé que podrías ayudarme… con… mi problema —admitió apenado el peli azul.

Seika contuvo las ganas de caerse de espaldas y pensó que Ikki tenía que estar bastante desesperado como para venir hasta ella sin decirle a nadie, por lo que se calmo y decidió tratarlo como un paciente normal y corriente… un paciente conocido, al cual iba examinar a fondo y…

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Seika.

— Antes de explicarte ¡No quiero que le digas a nadie que te he visitado! ¿Entiendes? —Soltó el muy rojo.

— Tranquilo hombre, yo no soy como tu —indicó ella sarcástica.

Uy, golpe bajo.

Ikki se molesto de sobremanera y se cruzó de brazos con la vista hacia otro lado al oír el comentario ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que haber ido con ella? Se reprimía el haber acudido a ella desde que entro a su consultorio en primer lugar, pero si quería asegurarse de que le ayudaran con su problema debía ir con un profesional, aparte de que él no se dejaría ver por cualquier médico, sino uno que guardara el secreto y sabía que Seika era de confiar.

— Por fin… ¿Qué ocurre?

— No se… por eso vine ¿No? ¿Para averiguarlo? —dijo Ikki con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— "_MALDITO GRRR"_ —gruñó Seika en su cabeza—. ¿Tienes algún dolor, Ikki? —preguntó ella temblando y apretando sus manos con fuerzas.

Ikki se sonrojó un poco y se aclaró la garganta para explicar su problema ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor en esa habitación? ¡Diablos! ¿Tenía ella que mirarlo tan fijamente?

— Veras… yo… desde hace unos días he sentido una extraña presión en mi riñón izquierdo… y… he tenido ciertas dificultades para ir al baño… ayer incluso sangré… ¿Sabes qué es? —comentó él apenado.

Seika abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta del problema, por lo que rápidamente se apresuro a seguir preguntando.

— Ikki ¿Desde hace cuanto que tienes esto? —preguntó apresurada y nerviosa.

— No se… unos días… ya te dije ¿Por qué? ¿Es grave? —replicó él inocentemente

— ¡Sí! ¡Serás idiota! —le insultó ella alterada—. ¡Quítate la camisa y acuesta en la camilla boca abajo rápido! —soltó ella molesta.

Ikki se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de ella al decirle eso; pero como quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, se dirigió a la camilla y prosiguió a quitarse la camisa y la chaqueta una vez recostado en esta. El fénix escuchó como Seika tragaba saliva al verlo desvestirse; por lo que una extraña fuerza hizo que se quitara la camisa lentamente, mientras sentía como la chica sufría a cada segundo que pasaba.

— "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ —pensó el fénix extrañado por su conducta.

— "_¿Qué me pasa?"_ —Dijo ella mientras examinaba la espalda de Ikki una vez que el termino con su tarea—. ¿Te duele aquí? —Preguntó ella presionando un punto cerca de la pelvis.

Ikki se mordió los labios y trato de no soltar un gemido, así que como pudo consiguió tragarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba para responder:

— Si.

— ¿Dime? ¿Has estado tomando muchas bebidas gaseosas últimamente? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

El peli azul sintió como Seika presionaba lentamente y con delicadeza la zona de su riñón izquierdo, por lo que trato de relajarse un poco y le respondió.

— Si.

— Ya veo… ya puedes vestirte de nuevo —dijo ella con un dejo imperceptible de decepción en su voz.

— ¿Qué tengo? —demandó saber él mientras se vestía.

— Ikki… lo que tienes es un cálculo renal… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —indicó ella con calma.

— No.

— Un cálculo renal se forma por acumulación de acido úrico, calcio, etc. Más que todo sucede por falta de agua en el organismo, por el momento veo que tienes un pequeño calculo en el riñón que no ha crecido más todavía, por lo que no tendremos que operarte —indicó Seika para alivio del fénix—. Pero aun así tengo que pedirte que te hagas unos exámenes para recetarte un tratamiento adecuado y puedas expulsar el cálculo de tu riñón —comentó ella sentándose en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué tipo de exámenes? —Preguntó Ikki mientras la chica escribía una aprobación médica.

— Exámenes de orina más que todo, necesito saber la composición del cálculo para saber qué tipo de tratamiento mandarte, lo que sí quiero es que tomes más agua en los días siguiente y que cuando recibas los exámenes, vengas a mi consultorio inmediatamente, si tienes un dolor demasiado grande o sangras quiero que me llames a mi numero —dijo dándole una tarjeta y la aprobación para que se hiciera los exámenes.

— Gracias —dijo el fénix sonriendo, cosa muy rara en el.

— De nada.

— No te debo nada ¿Verdad?

— Ya hablaremos de eso, mientras tanto ve y haz lo que te dije ¿De acuerdo? —indicó Seika sonriendo ante la actitud del chico.

— Pero… —comenzó a protestar el peli azul.

— Descuida… no le diré a nadie, es un secreto de ambos —comentó ella guiñándole el ojo e indicándole que se retirara con amabilidad.

Ikki se sonrojó un poco por el gesto, pero recuperó su cara seria cuando salió de la consulta y ser observado por los pacientes y la secretaria, quienes se acongojaron un poco ante la presencia del fénix. Ikki hizo caso omiso de ello y se dirigió a su casa rápidamente; pues tenía una imagen que proteger a cualquier precio y ya de por si acudir a un doctor era sumamente humillante para él; ya que sentía que admitía a voz publica que era débil.

Por lo que pensó que debía hacer lo que Seika decía con tal de que no se repitiera de nuevo esa experiencia y quitarse así los extraños pensamientos que tuvo en el consultorio hace unos momentos con la hermana de su "hermano".

Seika mientras tanto, pensaba en que si todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hace solo unos momentos era solo un mal sueño, ya que todavía no se creía que el orgulloso de Ikki le interesara pedir ayuda a ella o a cualquiera y sobre todo; lo que le impresionó mas fue el cambio de actitud del fénix.

— Tonto —dijo Seika para sí misma—. Espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo aguantándose el dolor, debía haberle pedido que se quedara en el hospital… pero conociéndolo de seguro hubiera dicho que no —comentó la chica intranquila—. ¿Qué te pasa Seika? —se preguntó levantándose y yendo a la ventana de su consultorio para ver salir al fénix del hospital con tranquilidad.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tarde mucho en escribirlo pero al final salió muy largo, el siguiente capítulo tardara un poco pues voy a escribir en mis demás historias, muchas gracias de verdad por sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3 Una reunión especial

**Capitulo 3 Una reunión especial**

_**Comedor del Hospital.**_

Era la hora del almuerzo y cierta pelirroja ya había terminado de comer; por lo que, al notar que no faltaba mucho para que terminara su jornada laboral en el hospital, Seika comenzó a revisar algunos papeles referentes a la consulta que tenia mañana en la tarde, la cual era un caso delicado de un hombre que tenía problemas en un riñón donante. Mientras su mente se perdía en aquel caso tan complicado, a su mente le vino el hecho que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás cuando atendía a cierto caballero de ojos azules, el cual ya se había recuperado de su problema renal, gracias a ella.

Seika sacudió su cabeza, con tal de sacarse esos pensamientos inútiles e innecesarios, y trato de concentrarse en el caso que tenía en sus manos; hasta que algo más hizo que perdiera la concentración.

— ¡Hola Seika! —saludó June mientras se sentaba con su comida.

— ¡Hola June! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Seika mientras miraba a su amiga a los ojos.

— Algo cansada —Confesó la chica—. La mudanza me ha llevado más tiempo del que había imaginado y apenas es hoy que tendré tiempo de dormir por primera vez en la casa —explicó la rubia con fastidio.

— Parece que ha sido muy difícil para ti mudarte a un nuevo sitio ¿No? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba algo de café.

— Algo… pero al menos estoy contenta de que Shun y yo podamos tener un techo solo para nosotros dos —comentó un poco apenada.

— Cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme a mi casa, esta al final de la calle —informó ella sonriente.

— Gracias, veré que puedo hacer, aun no puedo creer que Shun me haya pedido que nos mudáramos —comentó ella mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Seika se extraño un poco ante ese comentario, por lo que se propuso saber un poco más al respecto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo que pasa es que Shun, es un poco tímido cuando se trata de nuestra relación —June observó la expresión incrédula de Seika y tosió para rectificar lo que había dicho—. Bueno, bueno, muy tímido… la cuestión es, que él no es muy abierto respecto a estas cosas con nadie, ¡Con decirte que todavía le da pena cuando lo veo desvestirse! —soltó la rubia fastidiada.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Seika molesta—. No me des tantos detalles ¿Entiendes? No me interesa lo que hagan en su habitación —comentó un poco sonrojada.

— Oh, perdón —se disculpó ella con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, pues yo voy a ver si puedo terminar con una consulta que tengo pendiente más tarde ¿Y tú? —quiso saber ella mientras organizaba sus papeles en una carpeta.

— Pues… Tengo que atender algunos casos menores en cardiología; pero son casos insignificantes y sin importancia —comentó June sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

— Por cierto… —Empezó a decir Seika nerviosa— ¿Ikki no ha dicho algo acerca de que te mudaras con Shun? —preguntó un poco curiosa al respecto.

— Mmm no se y no me importa —soltó ella molesta.

— Pasa algo ¿Verdad? —terció Seika viendo que su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido.

June estaba tomando un vaso de refresco con tranquilidad; para después, comenzar a explicar lo que ocurría con aparente expresión de calma.

— No nada, no me molesta el hecho de que Ikki se haya pasado todo los días que estuvimos haciendo la mudanza en nuestra caza, tampoco me molesta que haya comprado "por coincidencia", la casa que está al lado de nosotros —Explicó la chica sonriente y con una vena en la cabeza—. Ni que aparentemente, cuando es de noche, su patrulla pase en frente de la casa más de seis veces; pues según él, tiene trabajo que hacer en esa calle porque lo asignaron a patrullar esa zona.

Ya en esos momentos, June estaba rodeada de una extraña aura roja, mientras la lata en sus manos era apretado con fuerza, a la vez que su otra mano estaba rasgando (O partiendo) la mesa.

— Eh… ya veo… este —comenzó a decir Seika nerviosa—. Tengo que irme… los pacientes me esperan… ¡Adiós! —soltó la chica corriendo como el alma que lleva al diablo.

_**Departamento de Neurología.**_

Luego de una cirugía muy complicada, Seiya comenzó a prepara sus cosas para irse; pues había sido un trabajo muy difícil el tener que operar un aneurisma cerebral a una mujer de mediana edad; pero gracias a dios, todo salió bien al final y no tuvo tantas complicaciones como había imaginado en un principio. Mientras colocaba las últimas cosas de su escritorio en su maletín, Seiya comenzó a pensar en cómo podía sentirse tan tranquilo, después de todo lo que había vivido con sus compañeros en las batallas anteriores.

Y aquí estaban ellos, viviendo lo más parecido a una vida "Normal". Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hyoga y a Shiryu desde que se mudaron con sus respectivas parejas, lo cual traía dudas a la mente de Pegaso, sobre si estarían llevando todo esto de vivir de manera "Normal", como él lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Me preguntó cómo estarán Hyoga y Shiryu?

Seiya decidió que llamaría a los muchachos para saber cómo estaban; o por lo menos, les mandaría una carta para saber si podían visitarle en un futuro próximo.

Luego de terminar de organizar su maletín, el moreno se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su casa, dándose cuenta de que había una extraña figura recostada en el marco de su puerta en esos momentos, por lo que se acerco un poco más para ver quién era, pudiendo apreciar que era su hermana Seika la que estaba allí.

Al notar el estado de estrés en el que se encontraba su hermana, Seiya se acerco rápidamente a ella, poniéndose muy nervioso ante la cara que ella tenía, pues esta mostraba que Seika sentía escalofríos, casi como si hubiera visto algo aterrador.

— ¿Te encuentras bien hermanita? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Seiya preocupado.

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, no me asustes así! —dijo ella a punto de un infarto.

Después de aquel susto, Seika espero un poco para contestarle a su hermano, ya que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho ante tanta emoción junta. Primero la preocupación por saber de la salud de Ikki; luego, estaba la aterradora de June con sus ganas de matarlo (Que fue lo que hizo que corriera aterrorizada) y por último, venir a parar a quien sabe dónde y llevarse un buen susto por parte de Seiya. Si, ese no era su día.

— ¿Qué haces por mi oficina? —preguntó el joven extrañado por la actitud asustadiza de su hermana.

Seika respiro hondo por última vez antes de mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

— Estaba escapando de la rabia de June —contestó Seika más tranquila.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó él sorprendido— ¿Qué paso?

Seika sonrió al ver la mueca de incredulidad del rostro de su hermano, por lo que decidió contarle lo que había pasado hace rato en el comedor con su amiga, luego de cinco minutos de conversación, Seiya estaba riéndose a carcajadas ante una muy molesta Seika.

— Jajaja, no puedo creer que te hayas asustado de June —comentó Seiya limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

— Muy gracioso —Le espetó ella molesta—. La próxima vez que June se cabree, vamos a ver si tu puedes verla y no salir corriendo —dijo de forma maliciosa.

Seiya se cayó de repente, la sola posibilidad de ver a June molesta le erizaba los pelos de la nuca y le hacía sudar frió, sobre todo porque le hacía recordar un incidente que tuvo con ella en quirófano y ella reacciono mal ante un comentario de él.

— Mejor no —dijo Seiya asustado y con la cara azul.

— Veo que no eres tan valiente ¿Eh? —soltó su hermana sarcástica.

Seiya se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba haciendo, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación con tal de no dañar aun más su orgullo.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde? —preguntó su hermano con la voz un poco rasposa.

— Tengo unas cosas que hacer y después me voy ¿Qué vas hacer tú? —Cuestionó ella al ver su maletín—. Supongo que no vas a quedarte todo el día aquí conmigo ¿Verdad? —inquirió ella de manera sarcástica al notar que estaba de salida.

— Ja, ja —Rió él molesto—. Muy graciosa ¿Acaso Ikki te contagio su humorcito cuando lo examinaste? —musitó Seiya maliciosamente y sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Seika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió como el calor comenzaba a agolparse en sus mejillas con rapidez, su vista viajo rápidamente hacia la cara de su hermano y fue entonces cuando pudo notar como él se daba cuenta de que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho hace unos momentos.

— Tú… ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

Seiya se maldijo internamente por no controlar su boca, su mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar lo había traicionado de nuevo, por lo que trato de no echarle más leña al asunto y excusarse de la mejor manera.

— Pues… eh… vamos Seika, solo era una broma, no te lo tomes en serio jeje —comenzó a decir su hermano nervioso.

— Lo sabes —terció ella con una mirada asesina.

El moreno comenzó a sentirse acorralado ante la mirada de su hermana, por lo que trato de que su voz no temblara demasiado cuando prosiguió con la conversación.

— Seika… escucha… no le he dicho a nadie… ¿De acuerdo? —Se apresuró a aclarar el pobre Seiya—. Ikki me comento que se sentía mejor luego de que la otra vez lo viera medio enfermo, por lo que recordé que me preguntó si eras medico y supuse que vino a tu consulta, por lo que investigue un poco y descubrí la verdad en los expedientes de los pacientes —explicó el moreno algo apenado.

Seika maldijo por lo bajo la honestidad de su hermano; pero debía admitir, que apreciaba de verdad el hecho de que no divulgara aquella información con nadie más.

— ¿Seguro que no le dijiste a nadie? Mira que Ikki se molestaría mucho si se lo dijeses a alguien más, y lo digo en serio ¿Eh? —comentó ella más tranquila.

— Descuida, mis labios están sellados —aseguró su hermano con una sonrisa y fingiendo pasarse un cierre por los labios.

Seika sonrió al notar que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, su hermano y ella aun podían entenderse de tal manera, que pareciera que todo lo malo fuera solo un espejismo en sus mentes.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿A dónde vas a ir de vacaciones? —preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Aun no estoy totalmente seguro, me gustaría visitar a Shiryu y a Hyoga, pero la idea de ir sin ustedes no me agrada, pues estoy seguro de que a Shun le encantaría visitarlos también —contestó Seiya un poco alicaído ante el comentario de sus amigos.

Al ver a su hermano tan deprimido y triste, Seika pensó que al final de cuentas, ella también extrañaba un poco a Natasha y a Shunrei, ya que si bien no las conocía como a Seiya y a los chicos, sentía un gran cariño por ellas en el fondo de su corazón.

Fue entonces que a Seika se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

— ¡Ya se! —gritó la pellirroja con entusiasmo.

Seiya casi se muere del susto, al escuchar a su hermana gritar de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él muy alarmado.

— Creo que ya sé cómo puedes reunirte con todos los chicos, Seiya —soltó Seika muy emocionada.

Seiya levantó una ceja de incredulidad al notar el entusiasmo de su hermana, ya que una de Seika, siempre significaba dolores de cabeza para el joven Pegaso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? —demandó saber Seiya.

Seika se rió y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla.

— No seas tan impaciente hermanito, te lo diré cuando termine de afinar algunos detalles, adiós —se despidió Seika con entusiasmo y corriendo hacia donde estaba su oficina.

Frotándose la mejilla con algo de incredulidad en su rostro, Seiya observó como su hermana corría como una niña entusiasmada que acaba de recibir su primer beso, y se preguntaba que estaría tramando en el fondo de su mente que la pudiese tener en estado. Al final, decidió no darle tanta importancia y se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar, mientras dejaba los grandes planes de su hermana en el incognito.

_**En los picos de Rozan, China.**_

Shiryu, se encontraba trabajando arduamente en la granja que le pertenecía a él y a Shunrei, mientras sentía los cálidos rayos del sol en su espalda, a la vez que su cuerpo absorbía el aire puro de la hermosa región de Rozan, la cual era bendecida por aquel clima montañoso.

El moreno tomo un descanso de su labor y miro hacia el cielo con expresión soñadora. El mundo era un lugar tranquilo luego de que sus amigos y el pelearan por la humanidad, a veces todo parecía tan irreal para el dragón; que de vez en cuando, sentía la necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que no era un sueño.

Si, la vida era dulce ¿Pero que era de sus amigos? ¿Estarían pasándola igual de bien que él? Hacía ya varios meses atrás que no visitaba Japón o llamaba a Seiya para saber cómo seguía Saori y su familia, también hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba a la escondida Siningrado, donde Hyoga estaría disfrutando su vida de "Príncipe consorte".

Mientras su mente se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo sus compañeros en esos momentos, su corazón en cambio se regocijaba con el hecho de tener esa oportunidad de vivir en paz y tranquilidad que tanto añoró durante sus años de conflicto.

Luego de una hora y de media más o menos, Shiryu se trato de imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo Shunrei en esos momentos; pues supuso, que por el olor que provenía del interior de la casa, debía de haber comenzado a cocinar el almuerzo hace unos minutos, por lo que su estomago emitió un gruñido para que se apresurara en terminar lo que estaba haciendo y fuera a comer inmediatamente los ricos platillos de la chica.

Cuanto más pasaban los minutos, el estomago de Shiryu se volvía mas y mas impaciente, por lo que el joven pensó, que sería buena idea regresar mas tarde para recoger el resto de los vegetales que faltaban, pues dentro de poco vendría la temporada para cosechar, y tenía que aprovechar de la mejor manera las tierras de cultivo si quería suficiente comida para la temporada de invierno.

Al darse la vuelta para regresar a casa, el dragón sintió un fuerte viento en su espalda que provenía del oeste, el cual anunciaba una tormenta para la noche.

Shiryu gruñó por lo bajo, ya que eso significaba que tenía que recoger los frutos mas anticipadamente si no quería que su trabajo fuera más difícil mañana por la mañana. Con aire un poco alicaído se dirigió a su casa, en donde esperaba que la cena lo animara un poco.

— Que mala suerte tengo —dijo para sí mismo el dragón mientras entraba a su casa— ¡Shunrei! ¿Estás en la cocina?

— ¡Sí!

Shiryu se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando notó algo que llamó su atención en una pequeña mesa de la sala. Acercándose un poco más y cogiendo aquel papel con curiosidad, pudo notar que era una carta con su nombre y dirección en el exterior, la cual provenía de Siberia según apuntaba la dirección del remitente. Inmediatamente el joven dragón pensó en la familia real de Siningrado y procedió a abrir el sobre imaginando de que podría tratarse y esperando que en realidad no fuese nada del otro mundo.

_**Mientras tanto, en la cocina…**_

Shunrei estaba terminando de colocar y servir los platos, los cuales procedió a llenar con un rico estofado chino, al darse la vuela para observar el paisaje por su ventana, pudo apreciar que a lo lejos, una tormenta se acercaba, lo cual era muy común en esta época del año.

El ruido de pasos apresurados hizo que Shunrei se volteara hacia la entrada de la cocina, en donde pudo contemplar como Shiryu entraba. Con una sonrisa en rostro, se dispuso a indicarle a su marido que se sentara; pero su expresión cambio, en cuanto notó la expresión del joven dragón. Esta demostraba una total seriedad, una que no había visto en años y que le hacía temer lo peor en esos momentos.

El tiempo pasó y Shiryu procedió a sentarse con lentitud en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras realizaba todo esto, Shunrei juraba que podía sentir como su pecho se estrujaba poco a poco, debido a los nervios que sentía al ver a su amado de esa manera tan particular e inusual.

Los minutos transcurrían y Shunrei sentía; que cada uno de ellos, hacia mas y mas grande la presión que estaba creciendo en el fondo de su corazón, la cual hacia crecer sobre su cabeza, una oscuridad que la acechaba como un buitre a su comida, buscando el mejor momento para sorprenderla y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Finalmente, cuando Shiryu termino de comer, la joven pudo observar como este se aclaraba la garganta para hablar, lo cual hizo que casi le diera un infarto debido a la tensión en el ambiente.

— Shunrei… tengo algo muy importante que decirte —comentó el moreno con un tono serio.

La chica espero en silencio a que hablara, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Shiryu continuó con su charla sin apresurarse.

— Recibí una carta de alguien muy cercano a nosotros —terció el joven con seriedad.

A esas alturas, Shunrei temía lo peor, por lo que pensó inmediatamente en el nombre de una persona en particular cuando decidió hablar.

— ¿Fue Saori?

El joven dragón se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta que le dio su amada, pero se apresuró en aclarar las cosas antes de que hubiera un malentendido mayor.

— No, por supuesto que no —Aclaró el chico con una pequeña sonrisa—. En realidad fue Hyoga quien me escribió.

Shunrei se sintió sorprendida por un momento ante esa revelación. Fue después de unos segundos, en que suspiro de alivio al saber que no tenía por qué temer de algo realmente grave; aunque unos momentos después, su mente la hizo ponerse en guardia de nuevo ante una gran revelación: Shiryu nunca colocaba esa cara a menos que fuera algo grave, y por el tono que usaba al hablar, realmente lo era.

— Y... ¿Qué quería?

— Hyoga me contó, que tiene un problema muy grave en su pueblo y que además este mismo problema se ha extendido hasta la región de Bluegard, más específicamente en la ciudad de Siningrado, donde reside con Natasha en el palacio —explicó el pelinegro con seriedad en sus palabras.

— Te refieres a su novia ¿Verdad? —dijo ella de manera curiosa.

— Si —afirmó él de manera seria.

Reflexionando un poco acerca de la situación, Shunrei intentaba deducir que era lo que pudiese querer Hyoga; más aun así, no se le ocurría ninguna cosa que pudiera decirle este a Shiryu, que no estuviera relacionada con algo de su vida o que no pudiera solucionarse con la ayuda de los demás

— ¿Y cuál es el problema en sí? —demandó saber Shunrei con una expresión de preocupación.

Para su desgracia, Shiryu tomó un minuto entero para responder.

— Aparentemente, una compañía constructora privada quiere construir una base aérea por esa zona y quieren destruir el pueblo de Hyoga para hacerla —comentó Shiryu con pesar en su voz.

— ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¡Hay muchas personas en ese pueblo! ¡Aparte de que un área tan hermosa no debería ser usada para algo como eso! —exclamó Shunrei molesta por ese hecho tan egoísta.

— Por lo que han hecho hasta ahora, eso no les importa mucho, les prometieron a los residentes ubicarlos en otro lugar, pero estos se negaron a abandonar sus hogares, por lo que les dieron una fecha límite de dos meses para desalojar sus hogares o la compañía los derrumbara de cualquier manera.

— Pero… eso es inhumano ¡E ilegal! —terció ella con una cara de espanto.

Shiryu colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar, en el puente de su nariz con tal de calmarse un poco ante la situación tan estresante que se estaba presentando.

— Y eso no es todo —comentó el con molestia en su voz mientras respiraba hondo.

— ¿Hay más? —preguntó Shunrei con incredulidad y algo de molestia en su mirada.

El solo consiguió asentir con tristeza.

— En vista de que la compañía piensa destruir el pueblo y construir la base, ellos necesitaran un amplio lugar para albergar a los trabajadores durante la construcción y eso pone a Siningrado en la punta del Iceberg —señaló Shiryu de manera metafórica.

— Quieres decir que destruirían la ciudad para albergar a los trabajadores ¿Verdad? —dijo ella dubitativa y temerosa por la respuesta.

— En realidad planeaban ubicar a los trabajadores alrededor de la base y a los habitantes del pueblo en Siningrado, pero no estás tan lejos de la verdad —Rectificó Shiryu de manera seria—. Lo que pasa, es que debido a que los habitantes de Siningrado son unas pocas personas, estos no tienen ningún problema para conseguir sus recursos alimenticios, pero con toda la cantidad de personas que supondría mantener el pueblo de Hyoga, estos no lo lograrían sin morir de hambre, ya que el invierno se avecinan—musitó el joven dragón con tristeza.

— Tengo entendido que Siningrado es una ciudad independiente ¿No? —añadió Shunrei con sabiduría.

— Exacto —confirmó él—. Por lo tanto, la compañía no tiene ninguna voluntad sobre esta y aunque le ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero a sus gobernantes, estos no pueden afrontar la responsabilidad de mantener a tantas personas.

— Entonces… a… Natasha y Alexer… —comenzó a decir Shunrei impresionada pero sin poder terminar.

Shiryu asintió con amargura ante la deducción de su esposa y por la decisión que tenía que tomar.

— A ellos les ofrecieron el dinero, es por eso que Hyoga necesita nuestra ayuda para salvar a su pueblo, ya que ellos no tienen un lugar a donde ir —replicó el joven con una mueca de compasión en su rostro.

Una vez que termino de hablar, Shunrei necesitó de uno segundos para procesar la información que acababa de decir.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Nuestra? ¿Quieres decir que…?

Shiryu se acerco hasta ella, y coloco su mano sobre su palma, haciendo que ella lo mirada con fijamente a los ojos, de tal manera que pudiera contemplar su sincera sonrisa y su mirada cálida, la cual transmitía una inmensa tranquilidad.

— Por supuesto ¿No creerás que te dejaría sola de nuevo? ¿Verdad?

— ¡Shiryu! —exclamó Shunrei en lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba con intensidad.

El moreno abrazó a Shunrei con fuerza, sosteniéndola contra su pecho el mayor tiempo posible, a la vez que le daba pequeñas palmaditas para calmar un poco el llanto de felicidad que la chica había iniciado, cosa que no sucedió, sino hasta diez minutos después.

— Te sorprendiste mucho más de lo que esperaba —aseveró el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Shunrei se limpio los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y miro fijamente a Shiryu antes de contestar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Me sorprendiste un poco, lo admito… pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo que tener miedo de perderte.

Al escuchar aquella declaración de amor tan inocente de los labios de su amada, Shiryu apretó con más fuerza a Shunrei y se acerco suavemente a su rostro para darle un suave beso que la hizo estremecerse hasta las rodillas.

— ¿Shunrei?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tu… me quieres? —preguntó él acariciando su espalda y trazando círculos en el recorrido.

— Eso ya lo sabes —afirmó ella sonriendo y apretándose contra su pecho.

El joven dragón se rió ante el comentario de la chica y enredó sus dedos en su cabellera mientras le daba otro beso.

— Te quiero

— Yo también —le recordó él con cariño.

Ante los cariñosos gestos de su amado, Shunrei respiró profundo y dejo que su mente volara, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara de la sensación de estar abrazando a Shiryu eternamente; pues sentía como si nada pudiera pasarle, mientras recibía dulces besos de su pareja.

— Shunrei… yo… tengo otra cosa que decirte —dijo el joven con pesar en su voz.

Shunrei gimió de desesperación y enojo ante la interrupción de ese momento tan especial para ambos por parte de chico asiático.

— Oh, no ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella con molestia en su voz.

Shiryu suspiró con desgano por tener que interrumpir ese lindo momento para ambos, pero al final tenía que aclarar otro detalle si iba a llevarse a Shunrei hasta adonde estaba Natasha y Hyoga.

— Shunrei… nosotros tenemos que avisarles a los demás acerca de este problema —informó Shiryu algo alicaído.

La joven suspiró con algo de fastidio al escuchar aquella excusa de los labios del moreno y en un principio estuvo tentada a decirle que no le importaba lo que hiciera, si creía que esa era razón suficiente para interrumpir su momento. Pero después de tomar unas bocanadas de aire, tuvo que reconocer que si era una situación de emergencia, era necesario actuar lo más rápido posible. Solo que ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas de hacerle pagar a Shiryu por arruinar su momento, o no señor.

— Supongo que tienes razón, hace tiempo que no vemos a los chicos y considerando la situación, creo que es necesario actuar rápido —comentó Shunrei desasiéndose del abrazo de Shiryu y encaminándose a comer.

Al ver el rechazo de parte de la joven china, Shiryu no hizo más que abrir la boca como un idiota por el hecho de quedarse con las manos vacías y también, un poco frustrado al notar como Shunrei no reparaba; o mejor dicho, no le importaba esto en lo mas mínimo.

— Shunrei… ¡Shunrei! —llamó Shiryu molesto al ver que la chica lo ignoraba a propósito.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica de manera picara y mirándolo a los ojos con una mueca.

— ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— Muy tarde, chance perdido, intenta la próxima vez —contesto la joven sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer.

— ¡Eso es muy injusto Shunrei! ¡Sabes que no quería interrumpir nuestro momento! —se excusó Shiryu muy molesto al ver la actitud de la chica.

La sorprendente inmadurez de Shiryu en esa situación, hizo que Shunrei se riera ante la actitud infantil de su esposo y prosiguió con su tarea de seguir comiendo sin darle mucha importancia. Shiryu por su parte, se sonrojo con fuerza al oír como Shunrei se reía de él mientras comenzaba a comer, por lo que decidió darse un "gran" baño de agua fría para quitarse el calor que lo invadió de repente en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

_**Al día siguiente, frente a la casa de Seika…**_

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana cuando Seika decidió que se encontraba lista para realizar su rutina de trote por el vecindario, solo le restaba terminar una llamada por parte de su jefe, al cual le había pedido tomarse de una vez sus vacaciones ayer por la tarde, las cuales no había solicitado desde hace un buen tiempo.

— ¡SI! ¡Gracias señor Tokiwa! —Exclamó Seika emocionada por su móvil—. ¡Lo prometo! …Si… de acuerdo… ¡Gracias! —Exclamó emocionada la chica al colgar— _¡Por fin tengo mis vacaciones!_ —pensó muy emocionada—. ¡Tengo que decirle a Ikki mi plan! ¡De seguro se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere! —se dijo la chica a si misma mientras salía por la puerta principal de su casa.

Luego de cerrar la entrada a su hogar, la joven pelirroja comenzó a correr muy emocionada hacia el norte del vecindario. Justo en el horizonte, se podía apreciar el amanecer tan bello que ofrecía el cielo, dando a entender que hoy sería un hermoso día para salir. Fueron unos minutos de estar corriendo, en que Seika se detuvo de repente con una expresión de shock en su rostro, casi como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— Espera un minuto… ¿Qué estoy haciendo al pensar en ese desgraciado? ¿Y qué hay de esa manera de correr tan ansiosa como si fuese una colegiala? —Pensaba la pelirroja con un aura negra en su cabeza —. No puede ser… es imposible… Yo no lo conozco lo suficiente… es un bruto… y yo… yo no...

— ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA! —gritó la chica en voz alta y despertando a casi todos los perros de la calle.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

A Seika casi le da un patatús por culpa de la impresión que se llevo al escuchar esa voz.

— ¡IKKI! —Soltó Seika muy roja y contestando con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. ¡Yoestabacorriendoparahacermi rutinadeejerciciosdetodoslos días! —contestó ella de manera tan rápida, que casi se le traga la lengua.

El ex-caballero estaba un poco sorprendido por los nervios tan evidentes de la chica, pero trato de calmarla un poco; pues parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso y el no tenía tiempo para andar llevando a nadie en su patrulla.

— Tienes que calmarte un poco —sugirió el ojiazul mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

Seika respiró con profundidad y decidió no preocuparse por sus estúpidos pensamientos de chica enamorada (¡Porque obviamente no los tenía!) y explicarle a Ikki su plan.

— Escucha Ikki, tengo que contarte una cosa —comentó la pelirroja respirando con más tranquilidad y modulando su respiración conforme hablaba.

El feliz levantó una ceja expectante y miro a la chica con tranquilidad, y aunque en verdad prefería seguir haciendo su rutina matutina de vigilar a June y a su hermano, pensó que al menos debía dedicarle un tiempo, pues le debía mucho a esta chica luego de que lo ayudara a sobrepasar su problema renal.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él sin mucho interés.

— Veras… Mi hermano se siente un poco nostálgico en estos días, lo vi ayer y me comento que a le gustaría reencontrarse de nuevo con Hyoga y Shiryu —Explicó la chica con una sonrisa—. Es por eso que pensé que sería buena idea que todos nos reuniéramos en un lugar especifico y compartiéramos juntos las vacaciones que se acercan —dijo ella con un poco mas de seguridad en su voz.

Ikki se sorprendió un poco ante la capacidad de Seika para resolver las cosas, y ahora que ella lo mencionaba… en realidad se sentía un poco alejado de sus compañeros de combate y medios hermanos; aunque por supuesto, esto nunca lo diría en voz alta. El fénix lo medito por unos momentos y resolvió, que al final de cuentas no sería tan mala idea un reencuentro entre sus compañeros; claro está, que no iba a mostrar que le interesaba mucho si no quería dañar su reputación frente a la chica.

— No suena tan mal, veo que no eres tan tonta como yo pensaba —comentó el fénix sin parecer interesado.

Apretando con fuerza los puños y respirando hondo, Seika ignoró el último comentario del fénix y al procesar un poco lo que la había dicho, observó a Ikki con una expresión un tanto incrédula, al reparar que el fénix aceptaba su propuesta, pues nunca creyó que él la apoyaría tan fácilmente y sin presentar objeciones.

— ¿Quieres decir que… estás de acuerdo? —preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

— Si ¿Algún problema? —respondió de manera altanera y levantando una ceja.

Seika iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa tan radiante, que hasta el más frio de los hombres hubiera sucumbido ante ella, y el gran fénix al parecer no era la excepción. Ikki estaba anonadado ante la reacción tan calidad de Seika, pero lo que más le impresionó no fue eso, sino lo que hizo Seika a continuación.

La pelirroja no pensó sus acciones y al parecer, tampoco le importó mucho, pues antes de que el pudiese hacer algo, Seika se abalanzó sobre el fénix y le dio a Ikki un beso en la mejilla tan tierno, que nuestro compañero se puso más rojo que un tomate ante tal muestra de cariño.

— ¡Muchas gracias Ikki! —Soltó Seika muy emocionada— ¡Voy a decirle a mi hermano en cuanto se despierte! ¡Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo! —dijo la chica mientras emprendía de nuevo su rutina de ejercicio.

Al ver como la chica se alejaba, Ikki solo atinó a dirigirse lentamente a su patrulla y sentarse en el asiento de piloto con cara de estúpido y con un sonrojo tan grande, que sentía como si su piel se estuviera quemando con metal fundido. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el fénix desvió su mirada y se fijo en la figura de Seika que se estaba perdiendo a lo lejos, sintiendo en ese preciso momento, de que había más en ella de lo que él se había imaginado en un principio.

Y así permaneció el peli azul por más de una hora, sentado en el asiento de su patrulla y pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con la pelirroja, y de no ser por el hecho de que sus tripas rugieron con hambre en ese momento, hubiese pasado el resto de la mañana en esa posición.


	4. Chapter 4 Un dia peculiar ¿En serio?

**Capitulo 4 Un día peculiar… ¿En serio?**

Seika había llegado a su casa, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haberse encontrado con Ikki, esta ya había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse, y cuando bajó a desayunar le sorprendió mucho que la patrulla de este pasara por el frente de su casa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —se dijo a si misma mientras miraba al coche alejarse con extrañeza.

Seika no pudo seguir indagando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo Ikki o no, pues el teléfono sonó con fuerza detrás de ella, por lo que se apresuró a atenderlo, para su gran alivio resulto ser su amiga June, quien siempre la llamaba a esas horas, sin importar que estuvieran trabajando o no.

— ¡Hola June! —saludó Seika alegremente—. Si, ya me dieron mis vacaciones y estoy libre… gracias, ¿Qué tal te va? —Preguntó la pelirroja con calma mientras se dirigía a la cocina con el teléfono—. Mmm… vaya… entonces Shun y tú pelearon anoche porque le comentaste lo mismo que a mí en el almuerzo de ayer ¿No?... entiendo… Aja… ¡OYE!... ¡No me des los detalles de la reconciliación! —gritó ella sonrojada y molesta—. Aja… ¿Yo?... estoy… bien —contestó ella con desgano al pensar en su encuentro con el fénix— ¿Qué?... ¿En serio?... ¿Segura?... no, para nada… está bien… muchas gracias… Adiós —se despidió Seika con amabilidad cuando colgó el teléfono.

Seika guardó el cereal que había sacado durante su conversación con June y se dirigió hacia la entrada para salir a la calle de nuevo, pues su amiga la había invitado a ella a desayunar, cosa que era una nueva experiencia para Seika, pues June no tenía mucho tiempo en el vecindario como para invitarla a desayunar, aunque después de un momento de pensarlo (durante la conversación, no le pareció tan mala idea, ya que al final compartiría un poco mas con su amiga y como extra, conseguiría olvidarse de su episodio con Ikki.

Si, definitivamente iría a desayunar a la casa de June, aparte de que sería mejor ir caminando, pues la casa de su amiga no quedaba tan lejos.

_**Mientras que en la casa de June…**_

June colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a terminar de preparar lo que quedaba de desayuno, el cual consistía en el típico desayuno americano de: huevos fritos con tocineta y panqueques. La rubia sonrió cuando terminaba de servir el último plato, pues si alguien pudiera verla ahora mismo, diría que ella parecía más un ama de casa americana, que una chica de Etiopia.

June observó el reloj de la pared y notó que dentro de una hora más o menos tendría que salir a trabajar, pero lo que también notó es que hasta esos momentos, no se había percatado de que Ikki no había pasado por su casa como de costumbre, ya que había tardado algo mas en regresar a su casa. Como siempre sabia que el hermano de Shun se auto invitaría a desayunar con ellos. Como cada mañana, June había preparado un plato de mas, pero lo que no estaba segura era de cómo reaccionaría el fénix con la llegada de su amiga.

— Como si me importara —se dijo a si misma June en voz alta y con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la voz de Shun detrás de su espalda.

June se sorprendió ante la inesperada llegada de su hombre, pero lo más impactante fue que ella no notó la presencia del chico cuando llego al comedor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin caer en cuenta.

Shun observó a June con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su corbata para el trabajo, supuso que debía estar un poco distraída, al igual que él, luego de su reconciliación.

— ¿Qué cosa no te importa? —dijo de nuevo Shun con calma.

— Este… nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, jeje —rió nerviosamente la rubia.

Y es que June quería evitar cualquier tipo de discusión con Shun, luego de que pelearan anoche, a causa de que ella se quejaba de que Ikki no les daba espacio suficiente en su relación.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien? —preguntó el chico señalando el plato extra en la mesa.

— Ya sabes que si —contestó ella con indiferencia.

— June —replicó Shun con tono de protesta—. Por favor.

— Esta bien, invité a Seika a que desayunara con nosotros —respondió June con más calma.

Shun se sorprendió ante la respuesta de June, pues aparte de su hermano, nadie había desayunado con ellos desde que se mudaron, tan solo Saori y Seiya vinieron a cenar una vez, pero del resto nada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shun con curiosidad.

— No sé, quise tenerla aquí para hablar un poco entre mujeres y cambiar un poco la rutina, ya me conoces —dijo ella con alegría.

Shun decidió no seguir interrogando a June, pues al parecer ella estaba muy emocionada al tener otro invitado a parte de su hermano, comiendo con ellos, para variar.

**DIN DON**

El sonido del timbre hizo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos, por lo que Shun se apresuro en abrir, mientras que June terminaba de poner la mesa.

— ¡Hola hermano! —escuchó decir June a Shun desde la entrada.

— Hola —dijo Ikki sin emoción alguna desde la entrada.

June gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a comer sin mucho entusiasmo, el cual decayó aun más, cuando Ikki entró en el comedor.

— Hola —saludó June sin mucho ánimo.

— Hola —repitió el peliazul con indiferencia.

Shun se apresuró en calmar los ánimos antes de que la tensión aumentara más de lo debido.

— Ven Ikki siéntate —ofreció Shun con amabilidad.

Su hermano obedeció en silencio, mientras que June prosiguió con su desayuno en silencio, Shun estuvo a punto de sentarse pero el timbre volvió a sonar antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Shun mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

Ikki vio como June de repente sonreía y dejaba los cubiertos a un lado, por lo que se preguntó quien había llegado para que cambiara su humor tan rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? —preguntó el fénix con extrañeza en su voz.

— Ya verás —fue lo último que dijo June antes de levantarse.

Ikki no entendía que pasaba por la mente de su cuñada hasta que oyó una voz extremadamente familiar detrás de él:

— ¡Hola June! —saludo Seika con una voz estridente y alegre.

Ikki sintió como se atragantaba con el jugo que estaba tomando cuando escuchó la voz de Seika, ¿Qué hacia aquí ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso con su presencia?, eran las preguntas que rodeaban al fénix en su cerebro, mientras terminaba de toser y limpiarse sus labios.

— ¿Cómo estas Seika? —preguntó June emocionada.

— Muy bien gracias, espero no ser mucha molestia Shun —comentó Seika dirigiéndose al peliverde.

— Por supuesto que no, eres bienvenida cuando quieras —respondió Shun con una sonrisa.

Seika ni siquiera notó los ruidos que hacia Ikki al comer, ya que el fénix tragaba cuanta comida le pasaba por su boca, con tal de irse lo más pronto posible, mientras que nuestra compañera estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó al fénix cuando se sentó a su lado.

— Me alegra que te hayas pasado por aquí, es bueno tener visitas en la casa de "vez en cuando" —recalcó June mirando inquisidoramente a Ikki.

— Gracias… yo… —Seika no pudo seguir hablando pues notó que Ikki estaba a su lado.

El silencio se hizo evidente tan de repente, que pareció que alguien se hubiese muerto o hubiera dicho algo inapropiado. June y Shun se miraron confusos ante el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y del rostro de incomodidad de Ikki, quien abruptamente había dejado de comer. Shun decidió que lo mejor era romper la barrera que se había creado, por lo que prosiguió la conversación mientras comenzaba a comer.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Seika? —preguntó Shun mientras comía sus huevos.

Seika salió de su impresión y se apresuró a contestar antes de que alguien notara sus nervios (aunque eso era más que evidente).

— Eh… si… me dieron mis vacaciones hoy en realidad —contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a comer lentamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Si mis vacaciones no son hasta la semana que viene y yo pensaba que salíamos casi al mismo tiempo —inquirió June con extrañeza.

Seika trató de recuperar su compostura, pues ya tenía la oportunidad de explicar cuál era su plan, el cual había "discutido" con Ikki hace no mucho.

— Bueno… en realidad quería comentarte algo respecto a eso June, veras… mi hermano se ha sentido algo deprimido, puesto que hace tiempo que no se reúnen todos sus amigos ¿Sabes? —comenzó a explicar Seika con calma.

Shun escucho con atención y comenzó a sentirse un poco nostálgico ante esa revelación, pues él también sentía lo mismo desde el fondo de sus pensamientos, por lo que siguió mirando a Seika.

— Entonces… pensé que… eh… —Seika le costaba seguir hablando con Ikki mirándola fijamente, a pesar de que esas palabras ya las había pronunciado frente a él antes—. Podríamos reunirnos todos en un solo sitio, y por eso tomé mis vacaciones anticipadamente, esperaba que tu también tomaras las tuyas June, considerando que no te falta mucho para que te las den, pensé que sería buena idea que lo hicieras, si es que acaso quieres venir claro está —aclaró Seika con tranquilidad.

June se limpió la boca luego de terminar de comer y escuchar a Seika, permaneció un momento en silencio antes de responder.

— Supongo que entenderás que no es tan fácil hacer esto ¿No? —comentó June con una mirada seria que impresionó a los presentes—. Primero debes hablar con Saori y el resto de los compañeros de Seiya para poder saber si están disponibles, pues como tú bien has dicho: Seiya no los ha visto desde hace tiempo, lo que hace difícil saber si ellos podrán reunirse con nosotros también.

Seika permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de June y por una extraña razón comenzó a sentirse muy estúpida al haber planeado todo de manera tan impulsiva. Ikki por su parte, estaba sorprendido ante la sagacidad de June, pues a decir verdad el tampoco había reparado en aquellos detalles tan evidentes, pero a la vez tan importantes.

— Entiendo —dijo Seika con la mirada triste—. Supongo que no tiene caso seguir con lo planeado —comentó ella de manera decaída.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —soltó June sorprendida y haciendo saltar a todos en la mesa—: ¡Esa es la mejor idea que te he escuchado decir en años mujer! —exclamó June de manera entusiasta.

Luego de que todos se cayeran de espaldas y volvieran a sentarse, Seika miró con molestia a June y dijo:

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no dijiste eso antes, eh? —preguntó Seika mirándola con seriedad.

— Sabes que me encanta jugar contigo —dijo June mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— "_Eres una…" —_pensó Seika con una vena en la cabeza.

— Bueno… entiendo lo que quieres decir Seika, a decir verdad no suena tan mal reunirnos todos otra vez en realidad —comentó Shun rascándose la barbilla.

— Si pero June tiene razón en una cosa Shun —interrumpió el fénix—. Y es que debes comentarle a Saori de esto, pues yo creo que ella es la más indicada para organizar todo, si me lo preguntas.

— Creo que tienes razón —dijo Seika segundos después—. Hablaré con ella al mediodía, pero al menos es un alivio saber que cuento con su apoyo —añadió Seika mirando a todos.

— ¿Para qué son los amigos, no? —replicó Shun alegremente.

— Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a June ¿No? —contestó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Cállate —mencionó la chica molesta.

— Eso fue por mentirme —dijo Seika con una chispa en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres probar mis fuerzas niña? —preguntó June con malicia.

— Vamos chicas… no se peleen… —intentó interceder Shun con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¡NO TE METAS SHUN! —gritaron las chicas al pobre de Shun, quien casi se muere del susto.

Ikki observó la escena que tenía enfrente, Seika y June enfrascándose en una pelea de gatas como si fueran niñas y Shun tratando de calmarlas, todo eso le recordó a sus tiempos con Shun cuando era bebe, y pensó que había algo extraño en la atmosfera, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía algo especial en su corazón, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…

_**Mientras tanto en Bluegard…**_

— ¡Estas cometiendo una estupidez Alexer! —Gritó un hombre de cabellos oscuros y peinado corto—. ¡Estas dejando pasar una gran oportunidad! —repitió el hombre muy molesto.

Alexer observó al sujeto con una mueca seria e hizo una seña en silencio para que se retirara desde su trono, el hombre observó que los guardias que lo acompañaron hasta allí, se ponían en posición, por lo que no le quedó de otra que retirarse del salón real. El rubio pidió al resto de sus guardias que se retiraran luego de que el sujeto saliera, poco después de que estos lo hicieran, Alexer aprovechó para soltar un suspiro de desahogo, que hubiera sido mal visto por su hermana, si ella hubiera estado allí claro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Alexer alzó la vista y resopló con fastidió al ver de quien se trataba. Hyoga se encontraba apoyado del marco de la puerta con una expresión neutral en el rostro, que en el fondo de su mirada, daba a entender que estaba preocupado por el bienestar del hermano de su esposa, aunque esto nunca lo diría en voz alta.

— En realidad no, siento que esta situación me supera ¿Tu no? —preguntó Alexer con una mueca en el rostro.

Hyoga se acercó con lentitud hacia el trono de Alexer y mientras más se acercaba este a él, Alexer podía notar como el rubio detallaba sus ojeras y las expresiones de su rostro.

— No has dormido bien ¿Verdad? —aseveró Hyoga con un poco de pena ajena en su voz.

Alexer se frotó los ojos con su mano derecha, en un intento vano de querer borrar aquellas marcas de cansancio, pero al final lo pensó mejor y decidió ser sincero con su cuñado.

— En realidad no he dormido en dos días pensando en cómo solucionaremos este problema, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que el reino de Bluegard se viera amenazado por algo tan trivial como una constructora —confesó Alexer muy apesadumbrado y con miedo en su voz, mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus manos.

Hyoga sintió como el ambiente se volvía más deprimente ante el estado del rey de Bluegard, puesto que no era muy común ver a Alexer en ese estado y más que todo, su cañado se había sincerado con él de manera profunda y sincera, por lo que algo en su interior le impidió quedarse callado también.

— Alexer no te pongas así —dijo Hyoga con calma y colocando su mano en el hombro de Alexer—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? —preguntó el rubio con tristeza.

Alexer miro con extrañeza al ruso, ¿Qué cómo se sentía él? ¡¿Y eso que rayos tenía que ver?!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alexer algo molesto y confundido ante semejante revelación.

Hyoga miró a su cuñado con el ceño fruncido y señaló su corazón con su dedo pulgar, gesto muy extraño para Alexer, quien no alcanzaba a entender que estaba haciendo el rubio.

— Alexer, yo soy el príncipe ¿No entiendes? —preguntó sarcásticamente Hyoga.

Alexer lo miró con extrañeza y seguramente si hubiera sido un poco más joven, hubiera soltado un: ¿Eh?

— Eso significa… —explicó Hyoga con calma—. Que puesto que tu hermana es la princesa, eso me hace príncipe a mí ¿De acuerdo? —dijo de manera retorica—. Lo que quiere decir que también tengo responsabilidades con este reino tanto como tu hermana y tú.

Alexer se sorprendió bastante, ¡Claro! ¡Qué tonto había sido! Era evidente lo que le que tenía que soportar Hyoga. Nuestro amigo se empezó a sentir mal por su cuñado, pero Hyoga aun no había terminado:

— Lo que quiere decir que también me veo divido entre mi pueblo y mis responsabilidades como príncipe —admitió él en voz baja—. La verdad es que a veces siento que esta situación está más allá de mí —confesó Hyoga viendo el suelo apenado.

Alexer se sintió mal al ver la expresión de tristeza de Hyoga, al final él tenía que admitir que él estaba llevando el peso de ambas partes en sus hombros, por lo que entendía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Alexer en voz baja.

— No tienes porque —musitó Hyoga con pesar.

En silenció se hizo presente de nuevo, haciendo incomoda la estancia en aquella gran habitación, pero Hyoga se armó de valor y decidió confesar el motivo por el cual había decidido hablar con su cuñado.

— La verdad es que la razón por la que vine aquí no fue precisamente para contarte esto —admitió Hyoga con una mueca en el rostro.

Alexer se sorprendió a escuchar eso, pues a decir verdad a él también se le había olvidado preguntarle a Hyoga, acerca del porque estaba allí, definitivamente estaba muy mal de sus sentidos.

— Oh, ¿Qué era entonces lo que ibas a contarme? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

Hyoga se preparo para lo que venía ya que su cuñado pagaría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho por el bienestar de ambos.

Así que lo primero fue tratar de suavizar el terreno antes de contarle:

— Primero que nada… tienes que tomarte lo que te voy a decir con calma ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Hyoga con precaución.

— ¿Eh? —replicó Alexer sin entender.

— Debes tomarte esta situación con calma y pase lo que pase no te pongas nervioso —continuó Hyoga sudando frio.

— … —.

— Yo… este… pensé mucho acerca de lo que está sucediendo y… pues… —tartamudeó Hyoga—. …yo… pedí… ayuda a mis amigos. —terminó de decir el rubio con algo de pena.

— … —.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación de forma tan repentina, que Hyoga sintió como si hubiera si la esta hubiera sido sometida al cero absoluto, pues aparte de que su cuñado se mantuvo como una estatua de piedra durante los cinco minutos en el que su cerebro analizaba la información recibida, Hyoga sintió que sus piernas no le respondían ante la mirada glacial de este.

— Alexer… —dijo Hyoga con un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! —gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

_**En la Casa de Shun y June, 6:00 PM de ese mismo día…**_

— ¡ALEJENSE DE LA MALDITA LIMOSINA! ¡NADIE SE MURIÓ! ¡ASI QUE NO ESPEREN A QUE LA CASA ESTE EN VENTA! —gritó June desde la ventana—. Verdaderamente… la gente puede ser muy fastidiosa a veces ¿Tienes que venir en ese auto todo el tiempo Saori? Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que pasa esto —dijo la chica cuando se sentó de nuevo.

— Eh… si, lo que pasa es que es el auto de la compañía, y ellos me lo otorgaron para mi uso personal —declaró la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

— Ay que ver… Seiya deberías comprarte un auto diferente tu también, entiendo lo de Saori… pero que te aparezcas todos los días en ese cacharro, en el trabajo, ya es mucho ¿No crees? —comentó la rubia mientras tomaba agua de un vaso.

— ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que la compañía de Saori decidiera entregarle un auto a su pareja también ¿No? —musitó Seiya con orgullo.

— Pero igualmente te fascina presumirlo ¿Eh? —dijo Seika con sarcasmo.

— Cállate —soltó Seiya molesto y sonrojado, haciendo reír a los demás.

— Oye Saori —interrumpió Ikki—. ¿Qué opinas entonces de lo que dijo Seika?

Todos quedaron de repente en silencio para escuchar la opinión de la chica, quien a pesar de ser su amiga y un miembro más de la familia de los chicos, imponía el mismo respeto y admiración cuando hablaba y se presentaba en cualquier sitio.

— Bueno, en mi opinión, es muy interesante lo que propones Seika —comentó Saori con calma—. No me parece mala idea reunirnos todos de nuevo, pero si ese es el caso, tendríamos que también establecer una fecha que sea conveniente para todos nosotros, pues Ikki, Shun y yo todavía no recibiremos nuestras vacaciones y por lo tanto debemos pedirlas por adelantado —dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

Un minuto de silencio.

— Que les parece dentro de una semana, eso me daría tiempo de poner todo en orden en mi trabajo antes de irnos —propuso Shun con entusiasmo.

— Mmm, creo que no está mal, en realidad a mi me debían unas vacaciones que no tome el año pasado, así que no tengo problema —mencionó Ikki.

— Bien por los de tu trabajo —bromeó Seika.

— Y por los vecinos, de seguro que ya no se preocuparan de que haya alguien vigilándolos ¿Verdad? —dijo June chocando las manos con Seika.

— Muy graciosas —soltó Ikki molesto ante las risas de las chicas.

— Bueno, bueno, ya basta —intervino Saori—. Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo de una semana ¿Y qué opinan de Kiki y Elene? ¿Los llevamos también? —propuso la peli morada con interés.

— Bueno… a mi no me parece mala idea… pero… ¿Dónde vive Kiki de todas formas? Tengo entendido que Elene se queda en donde Miho, pero nunca he sabido nada de la casa del chico —dijo Seika extrañada.

— Pues yo tampoco he sabido nunca en donde se encuentra el pequeño enano —añadió Seiya rascándose la cabeza.

— Pues Kiki vive solo —soltó Ikki como si nada y haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

— ¡¿QUE?! —gritaron todos.

— ¿Qué no sabían? —preguntó Ikki con confusión.

— ¡Pues claro que no! —mencionó June exaltada.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto hermano? Nunca me lo dijiste —dijo Shun impresionado.

— Pues en los registros policiales aparece viviendo cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un apartamento de una habitación —explicó el ojiazul.

— ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! ¡Podría pasarle algo muy grave viviendo solo! —dijo Seika preocupada.

— No creo Seika, nosotros maduramos y aprendimos a defendernos solos cuando teníamos su edad, por lo que estoy seguro de que no tiene ningún problema —contestó Ikki despreocupado.

— Aun así no es justo que este solo —replicó Seika molesta—. ¡No puedo creer que no me haya preocupado por preguntarle algo tan importante a Kiki! Cuando regresemos del viaje le propondré que se quede a vivir conmigo —decidió Seika con seriedad.

A todos le sorprendió mucho la decisión que tomo Seika, pues a pesar de que era con una buena intención, estaba más decir que era una decisión muy apresurada.

— Oye Seika ¿No crees que te estás apresurando un poco? Entiendo que es algo sorprendente pero…

— No me importa Seiya, Kiki me protegió cuando estuve en peligro y por lo que se le debo más del lo que te imaginas, así que no voy a cambiar de opinión —terció Seika decidida.

Todos se conmovieron por las sabias palabras de su amiga, pues a decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por Kiki, quizás Seika no estaría con ellos en estos momentos.

— Bueno… viéndolo así, en realidad creo que tienes razón —dijo Saori con una sonrisa cándida.

— Si, lo mejor será que vallemos a cenar, ya tengo hambre —musitó Seiya con cara de niño hambriento.

— Tu siempre tienes hambre ¿Recuerdas la vez que te peleaste por una pierna de pollo en aquella fiesta? —soltó Seika sonriendo.

— Oye fue una vez, aparte de que yo la vi primero, solo que me tome más tiempo en tomarla que aquel viejo —se excusó el chico.

— Como sea ¿Qué les parece si comemos todos aquí, ah? —propuso June con entusiasmo.

— Pero June, no tenemos suficiente comida —susurró Shun al oído de su novia.

— Nah, descuida, no te preocupes por eso Shun —respondió la chica.

— No quisiera causar molestias June —se excusó Saori con pena.

— A mí tampoco me gustaría abusar mas de tu confianza, creó que ya fue mucho con lo de esta mañana —dijo Seika levantándose.

— No se preocupen, somos familia ¿O no? —dijo June a todos—. Además luego de tener que soportar a Ikki todas las mañana, sabrás lo que es ser molestia —susurró la rubia al oído de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué dijiste June? —preguntó Ikki con curiosidad.

— ¡Nada! —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Pero June… ¿Cómo vas a preparar comida para seis personas sin suficiente comida? —preguntó Shun suavemente.

— Fácil, recurriré al as de la manga de toda ama de casa bien preparada debe conocer ¿Hola servicio a domicilio? Quisiera hacer una orden por favor —dijo June al teléfono y haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5 Una cita inesperada

**Capitulo 5 Una cita inesperada**

El reloj del salón marcaba las seis de la mañana, pero eso no era un impedimento para que Saori se encontrara hablando por teléfono a esas horas. Si alguien se hubiera asomado por la ventana y hubiera visto el rostro de la chica, habría comprendido que estaba tratando un tema muy importante, pues su ceño estaba fruncido, y su mano derecha, masajeaba sus sienes en un vano intento por calmarla.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Saori muy seria—. ¿Cuándo paso esto?... Entiendo, ya está aquí entonces… claro… por supuesto… muchas gracias —se despidió Saori antes de colgar.

La chica se desplomo en la silla más cercana y soltó un suspiro que hubiera sido mal visto por varias personas, pero que en ese momento, bien valía la pena.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —se quejó Saori en voz alta mientras colocaba sus manos en su cara.

Luego de haber pasado una peculiar noche en la casa de June y Shun, cenando con alegría, Saori y Seiya habían llegado a su casa con mucho sueño, luego de que Saori se despertara e hiciera todas sus labores domesticas, el teléfono sonó, por lo que rápidamente atendió.

Cual fue la sorpresa de nuestra amiga, cuando descubrió que el que realizaba la llamada era ni más ni menos que Shiryu. Aparentemente nuestro compañero se encontraba hospedado en un hotel en Hong Kong con Shunrei, pues aparentemente iba a llegar a Japón al día siguiente. Aunque al principio nuestra compañera se entusiasmo con el hecho de recibir a sus amigos, pronto descubrió que no era un viaje de placer el motivo de su partida.

Saori no podía creer en un principio lo que Shiryu le comentó pro teléfono, pero cada minuto que pasaba hablando con él, le confirmaban aun más las horribles noticias.

"_Hyoga, Siningrado, Desastre"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Saori con fuerza, haciendo que su dolor aumentara más y más, haciendo que sus ojos se aguaran con lentitud.

— Ay que ver que la vida quiere un pedazo de mí —se quejó Saori en voz alta y restregándose la cara.

— Pues yo si quiero uno —dijo Seiya mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Saori observó con sorpresa a Seiya y sonrió un poco, el chico estaba vestido solo con unos pantalones tipo pijama, por lo cual se le podía apreciar su gran pecho, y lo cual lo hacía notar más guapo a los ojos de ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Seiya terminando de bajar.

Saori pensó por un momento la respuesta, pues "bien" era un término muy abierto respecto a su estado de ánimo actual.

— Pues… técnicamente —contestó Saori sin ganas.

Seiya levantó una ceja extrañado.

— "¿Técnicamente?" —repitió él, confundido.

Saori se sostuvo el hombro con su mano derecha y mantuvo la vista baja, pues sintió como la voz se le quebró al intentar responder.

— ¿Saori? ¿Paso algo? —preguntó muy preocupado Seiya.

La chica sintió los brazos de su amado rodearla con calidez, así como un dulce beso en su mejilla por parte del moreno, haciendo que ella rompiera aquel escudo que trataba de mantener en pie, por lo que poco después de esto estalló en llanto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Seiya con sorpresa en su rostro.

— Seiya… Hyo… Hyoga… —tartamudeo Saori con dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasa con él Saori? —comentó mientras se agachaba hasta su rostro.

Saori dejo que Seiya le secara sus lágrimas con delicadez, y después de un rato sintió como la mirada y los brazos de Seiya, comenzaban a animarla poco a poco, hasta que por fin la chica terminó de llorar, ante los ojos atentos de su marido.

— ¿Estas mejor? —demandó saber Seiya con melancolía y preocupación en su voz.

— Ahora sí, gracias —dijo Saori con voz estropajosa y limpiándose un poco su nariz.

— ¿Me puedes decir entonces que paso con Hyoga? —se atrevió a preguntar él con cuidado.

La peli morada se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y por un momento pensó en callar lo que había oído por teléfono hace un rato, pero al notar de nuevo la mirada intensa de Seiya en sus ojos, supo que no tenia caso seguir guardándolo por mucho tiempo, pues tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

— Esta bien, te lo diré —soltó ella al fin—. Pero antes necesito un café —agregó suspirando hondamente y masajeándose la cabeza.

Seiya sonrió con complicidad y le dio un beso en la frente: Saori nunca cambiaria, ni siquiera aunque llevara más tiempo conociéndola de lo que el tenia en cuenta.

— Por supuesto mi amor —contestó él dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**Casa de Seika, tiempo después.**

Seika se encontraba leyendo su correspondencia antes de irse a hacer su rutina como siempre, luego de comprobar que no tenía más que algunas facturas y uno que otro aviso de propaganda en su correo, dejo este de nuevo en su buzón, ya que cuando regresara de correr la recogería de nuevo.

Nuestra amiga pelirroja se encontraba corriendo con tranquilidad y a buen ritmo por la linda calle del barrio, cuando de repente sintió una extraña sensación en el cuello, al voltearse no notó a nadie siguiéndola, por lo que continuó con su camino.

— "_Que raro"_ —pensó la chica—. _"Me pareció sentir como si me miraran, de seguro fue mi imaginación"_.

Recientemente nuestra amiga había tenido ciertos "encuentros" con Ikki, el hermano de Shun, cosa que la había puesto muy nerviosa y confusa por un extraño motivo, pero luego de hablar consigo misma anoche terminó concluyendo una cosa:

"_Seika se encontraba en su habitación con la vista fija en el techo, pensando en el próximo viaje que iba a realizar con los chicos, este era su primera vez con todos ellos, nunca en el pasado hubiera imaginado que este día llegaría._

— _¿Qué me pasa? Cada vez que me encuentro con Ikki siempre termino haciendo alguna tontería, yo nunca he sido así —pensó Seika con obstinación en su rostro._

_Ella se consideraba una persona muy seria y responsable, a la vez que impulsiva y alegre, o sea, el lado opuesto del fénix. Por un momento Seika pensó que podría estar enamorada del peliazul, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea tan rápido como llegó._

— _Es imposible —insistió en voz alta la chica—. No conozco nada de él, lo máximo que he llegado a saber de Ikki, ha sido por June, él nunca habla con nadie, ni tampoco se molestaría en conocerme a mi aunque tuviera la oportunidad —dijo ella con tristeza._

_Seika pensó que la posibilidad que tenia era tratar de ignorar al chico y seguir con su vida, pero en cuanto imaginó eso posibilidad, la desechó rápidamente, pues por alguna extraña razón que no explicaba en ese momento, su corazón se apretaba en su interior con tan solo pensarlo y la tristeza estuvo a punto de embargarla._

_La pelirroja pasó horas revolcándose en su cama, tratando de desbancar alguna solución, o por lo menos olvidarse del tema, pero al final Seika pensó en otra posibilidad._

— "_Quizás si… si tan solo fuéramos amigos, quizás si tan solo intentara conocerlo un poco, quizás si lo viera como un hermano o algo parecido, no tendría ningún problema al hablar con él" —se dijo mentalmente la chica—. "Solo espero que funcione de verdad, pues no creo poder seguir aguantando esta extraña sensación en mi interior, no otra vez" —pensó la chica antes de dormirse con pesadez._

Al salir de sus pensamientos, Seika sintió de nuevo como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Habían pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que inició su caminata por el barrio, pero esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo no desaparecía con nada.

Ella se detuvo de improvisto, incluso ella se sorprendió de si mimo ya que se quedó bien quieta, tratando así de escuchar un sonido o algo que le diera alguna indicación de que la seguían, pues su cerebro gritaba que así era.

Puesto que no notaba nada anormal, Seika terminó por seguir con su camino, aunque una parte de su cerebro todavía se sentía incomoda por una extraña razón.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, la sombra de nuestro compañero Ikki se escondía detrás de un auto, el cual estaba estacionado cerca de la acera.

Ikki se preguntaba hasta donde había llegado, ahora que se encontraba en esa posición ¡Que humillante debía verse en ese momento, a gatas y espiando a hurtadillas a la hermana de Seiya!, debía de parecer un idiota.

¡Lo cual no estaba haciendo, claro está!

Nuestro amigo solo estaba siguiendo a la chica pues estaba muy seguro de que tendría a alguien siguiéndola (a excepción de él), por lo que como un "favor" hacia su amigo-hermano, Seiya, debía de cuidarla de cualquier peligro, pues tenía la "extraña" sensación de que ella era un imán de problemas, sin saber por qué.

Por supuesto que esto solo se lo creía él.

Ikki siguió a nuestra compañera hasta la Calle Rose, que es donde ella tomaba el camino de regreso hacia su casa, por la otra cuadra (¡Y no es que la hubiera seguido! ¡Es solo que la vio un día y ya!), pero al acercarse a esta, el moreno notó algo extraño.

Seika aparentemente cruzó la calle para tomar algo del puesto de bebidas que estaba del otro lado (el cual debía ser nuevo, pues él no lo había visto nunca durante sus patrullajes) por lo que el fénix esperó detrás de un árbol a que la chica terminara, para continuar sigui… ¡Digo!... protegiéndola con calma.

— ¡Uf! ¡Menos mal que traje algo de dinero conmigo! No sabía que este puesto estaba aquí, pero en realidad es un alivio, pues me estaba muriendo de sed —confesó Seika al señor que la atendió con emoción.

— Es que abrimos hoy señorita, pero descuide que por ser la primera cliente le dejare gratis el primer jugo —contestó el tipo con una sonrisa muy cordial.

Seika sonrió con un brillo en los ojos al escuchar su palabra favorita: Gratis.

— ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias de verdad señor —dijo la pelirroja con alegría y aceptando el jugo.

El hombre sonrió con afabilidad y prosiguió con la conversación:

— No es nada señorita, de todas formas debería regresar a casa, estoy seguro de que su novio se alegrara de estar con usted allá —comentó el señor con calma.

Seika se rió con fuerza, a la vez que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas ante la mención de una pareja para ella.

— Jaja, muy graciosos señor, en realidad yo no tengo novio, en estos momentos no me interesa mucho tener una relación —señaló la chica con calma y jovialidad, empezando a tomar su bebida.

El señor la miro algo confundido, pues no entendía muy bien lo que estaba notando a la distancia.

— ¿Entonces quien es ese sujeto que la está siguiendo? —preguntó el hombre con extrañez en su voz.

Seika escupió con fuerza el líquido de su boca, haciendo que el señor mirara con cierto asco como la chica comenzaba a toser con fuerza, tratando así de recuperar el tan preciado aire.

Nuestra amiga sintió como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, a la ve que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza ¿Qué la estaban siguiendo? ¿Entonces eran verdad sus presentimientos hace un rato?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —fue lo primero que dijo la chica al recuperarse de la impresión causada por sus palabras.

— Que un sujeto la está siguiendo, es uno con pelo y ojos azules y está escondido detrás de un árbol ¿No lo conoce? Porque si no puedo llamar a la policía —comentó el hombre con seriedad al notar mi falta de comprensión.

En ese momento Seika supo inmediatamente quien era el "sujeto", ya que su recuerdo aun estaba marcado fijamente en su memoria desde anoche. Todos sus pensamientos de "amistad", se fueron a la basura y ella sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de la rabia en sus venas, a la vez que sus pensamientos soltaban las mil y unas groserías por el hecho ya mencionado.

— " _!MALNACIDO! ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE?" _—pensaba la chica con rabia y sin voltearse a mirar, sintiendo como sus dientes se oprimían de furia contenida.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo el hombre preocupado ante la actitud centrina de la chica.

Seika respiró con profundidad antes de hablar, pues sentía que sus sienes estaban palpitando a más no poder, debido a la presión que borboteaba como una olla a presión, por estas, y si no hacia algo para calmarse pronto, iba a terminar haciendo algo indebido (o peor, yendo a su propio hospital en vacaciones).

— Si, descuide señor —respondió la chica con una sonrisa estilo "chuckie"—. Yo conozco al sujeto, no es mi novio, pero descuide, yo hablare con él —comentó la chica con un aura negra a su alrededor y una mirada que hizo bajar la temperatura de aquel hombre.

— Claro —dijo el sujeto temblando de miedo ante la expresión "sanguinaria" de Seika.

Por su parte, nuestro amigo Ikki se encontraba a la espera de la pelirroja, pero cuando vio su rostro noto algo que lo dejo helado.

No solo era su cara roja de furia y tampoco era el hecho de que hubiera descubierto donde estaba, era otra cosa, la cual hizo que el fénix corriera con todas sus fuerzas hacia la chica.

— "_Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, LO VOY A MATAR" _—gritaba su subconsciente con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños— _"Juro por dios que cuando termine con él, no quedar ni su sombra, ¿Huh? ¿Por qué está corriendo tan rápido? ¿Y Por qué lo hace en la dirección equivocada? Sera que…"_ —en ese momentos sus pensamientos terminaron de manera brusca.

**PIIIII**

El sonido de una corneta de un camión a toda velocidad la hizo voltear, haciendo que gritara con fuerza ante el inminente golpe.

— ¡CUIDADO SEÑORITA! —gritó el hombre del puesto con fuerza y corriendo hasta ella.

Seika sintió como una gran fuerza chocaba fuertemente con su cuerpo, casi con la misma fuerza (aunque ella no lo garantizaba) de una ola contra un rompeolas, haciendo que callera de espaldas de manera brusca sobre la calle. La chica sentía como su cabeza volaba en las nubes, trató de moverse, pero sentía como un gran peso se lo impedía, y como sus sentidos se negaban a hacerle caso, ya que estos gritaban "QUEDATE QUIETA".

— ¿Estás loca? —Preguntó una voz exaltada y con respiración agitada— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡¿Pudiste haber muerto sabes?! —gritaba la voz muy molesta y con voz llena de rabia.

Todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, sentía como si una tonelada la estuviera aplastando de cuerpo entero. Ella intentó escuchar un poco mejor y al final su cerebro logró conectar aquellos cables que se habían destapado cuando ella cayo.

Seika se sorprendió al notar por fin de quien era la voz, ya que su sentido de la orientación todavía no se recobraba del impacto, a la vez que también sentía como unas manos la cargaban por la espalda y cintura, ante la total confusión y sorpresa de ella.

— Ikki… —suspiró la chica con debilidad.

— ¡Se encuentra bien! ¡Discúlpeme señorita! ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclama un sujeto con lentes y muy nervioso.

— ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ TENGA MAS CUIDADO! —gritó Ikki molesto e inhalando ira por sus ojos.

— ¡Disculpe! —sollozó el hombre con miedo ante la expresión dura del moreno.

Seika miró al sujeto con más detenimiento, aunque su visión comenzaba a enderezarse poco a poco, pues todavía seguía algo confundida, y no tenía idea de lo que paso.

— Tranquilícese joven, al final su novia está bien ¿No? ¿Qué más da? —comentó el señor de las bebidas contar de apaciguar el ambiente.

Aunque aquel buen hombre trataba de buena manera calmar los ánimos, esto solo hizo que el fénix se exaltara aun mas, puesto que no conocía el carácter del fénix, haciendo comenzara a respira con fuerza, al mismo tiempo, que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

— ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y TRATE DE NO SER TAN INEPTO LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE MANEJE! —gritó el fénix retirándose con la cara ardiendo de furia y vergüenza.

Ikki se retiró muy molesto de la escena, dejando a ambos sujetos bastantes sorprendidos y con sus cuerpos en estado de shock. Se encontraba bastante molesto, pues hace unos pocos minutos tuvo que salir corriendo de su escondite con todas sus fuerzas, dejando la vergüenza atrás y exponiéndose hacia donde estaba la hermana de su amigo (y medio hermano), la cual aparentemente no notó, el camión que iba a toda velocidad por la calle, directamente hacia ella.

Afortunadamente la cosa no pasó a mayores (debido en especial a los reflejos del fénix) pues apartando el hecho de que él y Seika sufrieron algunos rasguños, (ya que cayeron fuertemente en el piso) ninguno llegó a sufrir verdaderos daños.

Así se puede ver entonces a nuestro amigo Ikki de lo más tranquilo con Seika en sus brazos (Si, en sus brazos) caminando hacia una dirección desconocida para la pelirroja.

Seika sentía que definitivamente estaba soñando, pues era imposible para ella creer todavía que Ikki la estuviera cargando de una manera tan… ¡Inusual! (Y a la vez muy bochornosa), Por lo que, con algo de vergüenza y valor, consiguió por fin soltar sus primeras palabras, desde hace unos minutos, a pesar de que el rubor de sus mejillas le estaba quemando como hierro vivo:

— ¿Ikki? ¿Por qué estas cargándome todavía? —preguntó ella un poco de vergüenza y haciendo matiz en la palabra "cargándome".

El fénix se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues debido a todo el alboroto de antes, él mismo creyó que estaba llevando a Seika del brazo y no "de los brazos", por lo que el fénix, con poca delicadeza y una brutalidad especial en él, la dejo caer por la sorpresa.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué diablos te pasa idiota? ¿No me mato el auto y ahora me quieres matar tú? —se quejó la chica muy molesta y con venas en su cabeza.

Ikki se alarmó, si alguien lo hubiera visto, hubiera tenido que frotarse los ojos para creer que el fénix estaba preocupado de verdad por una chica.

— ¡Lo siento! —replicó el fénix dándole la mano con rapidez.

Luego de sacudirse la tierra que tenía su ropa, Seika miró al fénix con algo de incredulidad en su mirada, pues ella sí que había notado la expresión que había reflejado su rostro hace unos momentos, por lo que todavía trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicar sus emociones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, volviendo a su pose "ruda".

Seika soltó una pequeña risa cuando contestó:

— Es que estaba pensando… que es la primera vez que te veo disculparte por algo —comentó ella con una media sonrisa.

Ikki se sonrojó, ¡Mierda!, aparentemente Seika era muy observadora, pues ni él mismo había notado lo que dijo.

— ¿Y? No es algo como para estarce riendo ¿Verdad? —soltó Ikki con molestia.

Seika dejó de reírse y miró al fénix con una ceja levantada, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que comportarse de esa manera? ¿Sobre todo cuando ella solo quería romper el hielo entre ella y él?

— ¡Oye no seas caradura! ¡Agradece más bien que no te reclame el hecho de que me hayas seguido! —espetó ella molesta y haciendo que Ikki se pusiera rojo—. ¡Lo único que quiero es ser amable contigo! ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así? —preguntó ella con molestia.

Ikki se quedó callado luego de escuchar lo que Seika dijo, aparentemente sus palabras habían entrado en lo profundo de la mente del fénix, por lo que luego de varios minutos, Seika fue la que rompió aquel incomodo silencio:

— Oye… lo que dije ¿De acuerdo? —Propuso ella con calma—. Mira… últimamente he estado pensando y… creó que no está bien la manera en que tu y yo nos estamos comportarnos, desde aquella visita en el consultorio, tu y yo hemos hablado mas, pero creo que lo hemos hecho de la manera equivocada ¿No crees? —comentó ella sonriendo.

El peli azul miró a la chica con expresión neutra, pero con una mirada que daba entender, que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— Si, supongo —contestó el fénix.

Suspiró aliviada. Pues hasta ahora la conversación iba bien.

— Mira… como agradecimiento a que me salvaste de ser atropellada te propongo tres cosas, una es no molestarme contigo por haberme seguido, otra es no decirle a nadie que me seguiste —sugirió ella con una mueca bromista.

— Gracias —suspiró el fénix aliviado.

— Y la última… es que vengas a desayunar conmigo como amigos, ¿Te parece bien? —dijo Seika con amabilidad.

Él se sorprendió un poco por la invitación, pues nunca nadie le había propuesto salir a desayunar, mas específicamente a "salir", pero pensó que se lo debía a la chica, después de todo ella aceptó guardar el hecho de que la hubiera seguido, sin necesidad de pedírselo.

— Ya que, como no tengo nada que hacer en casa, estará bien si voy contigo un rato —dijo él de nuevo con su actitud de indiferencia.

Ella suspiró con un poco de fastidió, Ikki no cambiaria nunca. De todas maneras pensó que era lo mejor no estarle exigiendo mucho de su parte, pues todo lo bueno tiene un comienzo.

— De acuerdo, conozco un lugar muy cerca de aquí ¿Te parece bien? —propuso ella con entusiasmo.

— Mientras no esté muy lejos —soltó el fénix sin entusiasmo.

Así nuestros amigos comenzaron el camino hacia su destino, sin imaginar lo que sucedía a miles de kilómetros de allí.

**Habitación de Natasha y Hyoga, Siningrado.**

Natasha estaba observando la hora en el enorme reloj que estaba en su habitación, preguntándose el porqué se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, esperando en lo más profundo de su ser que nadie le respondiera, pero lamentablemente ese día no seria hoy.

Su corazón de comprimía al pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo su pueblo, pues el hecho de que quedaran unos pocos, no significaba que el dolor iba a ser menor, más bien por el contrario, sentía que su familia más cercana estaba a punto de perecer ante la maldad de hombres ambiciosos.

Natasha se sintió muy triste cuando vio a su amado dormir, Hyoga no parecía tener problemas para dormir, incluso aunque la situación lo hubiera afectado más directamente a él. Natasha se sorprendida de cómo Hyoga podía mantenerse pie ante toda esta situación, pues prácticamente se encontraba en medio de todo este embrollo.

Suspiró. Nunca creyó que el hecho de que él y su hermano se pelearan la afectaría tanto, sabía que Hyoga había llamado a sus amigos con la intención de ayudar, pues el rubio pensó que Saori sería una buena razón por la cual los sujetos reconsiderarían su propuesta. Ella pensaba que su hermana se había propasado al gritarle a Hyoga de esa manera, y lo peor de todo es que también estaba molesta con ella.

Miró de nuevo el rostro del hombre al que amaba. Natasha sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la vida matrimonial fuera tan complicada, sobre todo cuando se trata de la bella y la bestia, según su hermano.

Decidida a no recordar mas malos momentos, Natasha se dirigió a cambiarse, luego de esto, cruzó la estancia hacia la puerta de su habitación. Esperó un momento a ver si el rechistar de la misma había despertado al rubio, pero aparentemente no lo había hecho, por lo que se dirigió a su destino.

Si su hermano iba a actuar como un rey testarudo… entonces ella tendría que ser una princesa aun más testaruda.

**N/a:** PERDON, Lamento la tardanza, mi agenda es un asco últimamente, prometo que el siguiente capi está en proceso creativo, mientras tanto gracias por sus comentarios en todas las historias, así como en el foro que cree aquí en Saint Seiya y el futuro, gracias Mary Martin y Mary Jo, las amo y les deseo lo mejor chicas, les dedico esto con toda mi alma.


	6. Chapter 6 Tu y yo

**Capitulo 6**

Seika vio el local al que iba siempre que tenía la oportunidad de tomarse un café por las noches, el cual en esos momentos ofrecía una imagen muy solitaria, puesto que ninguno de los puestos que estaban dentro de él se encontraba ocupado. La verdad que aunque usualmente iba allí, esta era la primera vez que visitaba "El Lugar" en la mañana, pues casi siempre desayunaba en la casa o afuera del trabajo, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de probar la comida que servían en la mañana.

La pelirroja se preguntó si de casualidad habría alguien que los pudiera atender, pues cuando entró en el lugar se sintió un poco intimidada por la inmensidad que este presentaba al encontrarse completamente vacío.

Un gruñido a su espalda le recordó que no estaba sola, pues cuando volteo su mirada, vio que Ikki se encontraba mirando el lugar con una mueca de escepticismo que a Seika le pareció un poco molesta, apurando un poco más la cosa se dispuso a sentarse, por lo que buscó un asiento cerca de la puerta solo en caso de que fuera necesario retirarse rápidamente de la vista del fénix.

En cuanto se sentó pudo observar con más detenimiento el rostro del fénix, pues este había el ocupado el asiento en frente de ella, poco después de que esta lo hiciera. Por el aspecto que presentaba, Ikki había pasado bastante tiempo siguiéndola, ya que él daba una imagen un poco rebelde con sus cabellos sudados y algunas manchas de tierra en sus manos y cara.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales Seika se sintió súper incomoda con la vista del fénix sobre su rostro, un hombre de aspecto rechoncho, cabello rojo y ojos negros, fue a atenderlos con una cara soñolienta, dando a entender que apenas habían abierto recientemente.

— Buenos días chicos ¿En qué puedo servirles? —preguntó el señor con amabilidad mientras miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Seika pensó por un momento lo que quería, mientras que Ikki esperó a que ella ordenara, pues sus movimientos eran totalmente nulos respecto a los de las chicas, quien en cambio tenía un dedo en la barbilla y una mirada al cielo mientras decidía.

— Creo que… voy a pedir unos waffles con sirope de fresa, un poco de jugo de mora, unas salchichas, algo de tocino y también algo de pastel de vainilla por favor —comentó Seika mientras enumeraba los platos con los dedos de su mano.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Ikki y el camarero miraban a Seika con una expresión anonadada en sus ojos, la cual revelaba lo sorprendido que estaban al ver a una chica comer tanto y sobre todo en el desayuno.

— De acuerdo… ¿Y usted que va a pedir señor? —preguntó el hombre con algo de duda en su mirada mientras terminaba de anotar la orden de la chica.

— Nada —fue la respuesta evasiva e instantánea de Ikki, quien repentinamente volvió a su pose de "Chico malo".

El hombre se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan brusca del peli azul, a lo que Seika solo atinó a suspirar con algo de fastidio, puesto que el fénix a veces demostraba ser realmente un dolor de cabeza.

— Dele unos waffles como los míos y un jugo —dijo Seika con mucho fastidio y rodando los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué…? —comenzó a decir Ikki algo indignado, pero se calló cuando sintió el pie de Seika patearle su pierna derecha, cosa que hizo que se tragara sus palabras con una mueca de de dolor y asombre bien grande.

— De acuerdo señorita, regreso dentro de unos minutos —contestó el señor algo sorprendido por la actitud de aquella pareja tan peculiar y yendo rápidamente a prepara el pedido.

Poco después de que el hombre cruzara la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, este volteó rápidamente la vista hacia Seika con una mueca de furia que hubiera hecho temblar a muchos, pero que a la chica simplemente le causó gracia, ya que miraba al fénix con una inocente mirada de "Yo no fui".

— ¿Por qué me pegaste, quien te has creído? —preguntó con un tono indignado el fénix.

— Porque no me gusta la gente maleducada y me creo una chica que fue seguida por un sujeto, que si no se calla, será la burla de todos sus amigos cuando esta se los cuente —comentó la pelirroja con una ceja levantada de autosuficiencia.

Al oír semejante comentario Ikki no tuvo más opción que tragarse sus palabras, pues la chica ya tenía un punto a su favor con aquel secreto de su lado, ¿Quién lo diría? Aparentemente la hermana de Seika era mucho más lista de lo que imaginaba.

— Además… Ikki, se supone que los dos vinimos a comer a aquí como amigos ¿Recuerdas? Y hasta ahora no estás cumpliendo con tu parte del trato —dijo la chica un poco molesta.

— ¿De qué trato hablas? Yo solo acepté desayunar contigo porque dijiste que no les contarías a los chicos y aparte de que recuerdo haberte dicho que yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer —se excusó el fénix con una mueca de fastidio.

Seika se molestó al sentir el tono agresivo de Ikki en su voz, pues primero y principal ella solo quería ser amable con él como había dicho hace rato ¿Qué era lo que él no entendía?

— Si pero no estás siendo precisamente amigable ¿Sabes? —comentó ella con un tono algo irónico.

Ikki solo se limitó a soltar un resoplido de sus labios, a lo que Seika pudo interpretar que le estaba dando la razón, por lo que decidió volver a empezar desde cero con tal de hacer un poco más amena la conversación.

— Oye, vamos a cambiar de tema ¿De acuerdo? No quiero pelear contigo y menos cuando vamos a comer —propuso ella con una mueca conciliadora.

Al principio Seika vio que Ikki se lo pensó un poco de responder, pero que luego cambio su expresión a una mas afable, mientras colocaba una media sonrisa, que a Seika la hizo sentir más feliz debido al positivismo que esta transmitía.

— Bueno… dime, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó Seika mientras trataba de hacer una conversación.

Ikki se sorprendió un poco, pues prácticamente nadie le había preguntado en su vida pregunta tan triviales, pero de algún modo le agradó mucho la idea, pues se vio rápidamente respondiendo a la pregunta.

— En realidad no tengo un color favorito, pero siempre me han gustado los colores que no sean muy llamativos, tal como el negro, azul oscuro o gris —comentó Ikki con algo de desinterés en su voz.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, a mi en realidad me encantan los colores vivos, tales como el blanco, rosado y amarillo, no sé por qué, pero me hacen sentir muy contenta —explicó Seika con calma y una sonrisa.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver que Seika seguía sonriendo como si se hubiera enterado de un detalle muy importante, cosa que él no lograba entender, pero por algún extraño motivo, se sentía curioso de preguntarle a ella también.

— Entonces, si tanto te interesa cuéntame… ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —preguntó el fénix, sintiéndose inmensamente estúpido luego de decirlo.

Al principio Seika no contestó debido a la sorpresa que le produzco oír como Ikki estaba haciendo una conversación con ella, pero rápidamente salió de su asombro para continuar hablando con el fénix.

— Bueno… a mí me encanta la pasta, siento que me encanta la textura y el sabor que tiene, sin mencionar que tengo una debilidad por el sushi muy grande ¿Y tú? —dijo Seika sonriendo y colocando sus dos manos en su barbilla.

— En lo particular no tengo una comida favorita, usualmente como lo primero que se me ocurra, pero debo admitir que me gusta mucho el tocino —confesó Ikki un poco más relajado.

— Es una lástima que no sepas lo que te guste, te diré algo ¿Qué tal si de vez en cuando vienes por mi casa y te preparo algo? —propuso la chica muy sonriente y feliz.

Aunque la impresión de que Seika lo hubiera invitado a su casa no fue mayor que el hecho de que ella fuera la primera persona que lo invitaba a su casa por voluntad propia (Aparte de sus hermanos), pero aun así eso no evitó que Ikki asintiera lentamente, logrando que Seika aplaudiera de felicidad y chillara contenta por aceptar.

— Genial, me alegro; por cierto, ahora que estamos en un ambiente más tranquilo ¿Ikki, porque estabas siguiéndome, no se supone que también tendrías que trabajar? —preguntó Seika con más calma y queriendo salir de aquella duda.

Los ojos de Ikki se abrieron como platos al escuchar semejante pregunta, pues no esperaba que la conversación diera un giro tan inesperado, el fénix comenzó a sentir como su respiración se le hacía dificultosa, a la vez que comenzaba a sudar muy frio.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —demandó saber Ikki con algo de exaltación y nerviosismo en su voz.

— Oye cálmate —advirtió Seika al ver que los anime se volvían a caldear—. Solo te hice una pregunta, no te pongas así, aparte de que por lo menos merezco una explicación de por qué me estabas siguiendo ¿No crees? —comentó ella con calma.

Buen punto, Ikki pensó que Seika tenía todo el derecho de saber el porqué la estaba siguiendo, pero aun así eso no hacía más fácil poder decirlo. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Que no quería que te ocurriera nada? ¿Eres la hermana de mi hermano? ¿Me ayudaste y yo te devolví el favor?

Ikki observó de nuevo a Seika, quien tenía una expresión muy paciente e interesada en su rostro, por lo que decidió que trataría de ser sincero con ella, o al menos en parte con tal de no avergonzarse demasiado.

— Oye… yo solamente… yo ya había terminado de pedir mis vacaciones ayer… y la verdad es que estaba saliendo de mi casa cuando te vi salir, al principio no se me paso por la cabeza, pero… la verdad es que no me pareció correcto dejarte sola en el vecindario y dejar que te pasara algo —soltó el fénix con la voz ronca y con dificultad.

El calor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Seika, quien estaba completamente sorprendida al notar que Ikki en realidad se había preocupado por ella, cosa que realmente le llegó al alma porque fue el fénix el que se lo dijo, por alguna extraña razón sintió la desesperada necesidad de tocarlo, y afortunadamente no se contuvo.

Al principio Seika acercó su muñeca a la de él con algo de lentitud, pero después de unos segundos tomó decidida la mano del moreno, el cual se sorprendió bastante y la miro con ojos curiosos en señal de respuesta.

— Gracias, no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, pero de verdad te lo agradezco, gracias por salvarme la vida Ikki —comentó Seika sintiéndose de repente coqueta y acariciando la palma de Ikki con su dedo pulgar.

La sensación que Ikki experimentó en su corazón en realidad no era del todo mala, al ver a Seika viéndole con sus hermosos ojos cafés sintió paz y alegría, logrando con estos sentimientos que el corazón del fénix acelerara su ritmo a niveles insospechados.

— De nada —soltó el peli azul con la voz ronca y sintiéndose en el cielo gracias al suave masaje de Seika en su palma.

Por extraño que pareciera, los dos se habían acercado bastante durante aquel intercambio de gestos, por lo que cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera dicho que eran una pareja de novios muy amorosa debido a las miradas que se lanzaban. Seika hubiera hecho más coquetas sus caricias a Ikki si no fuera porque en ese instante vino el mesero a entregarles cada uno sus respectivas ordenes, por lo que nuestro par salió de aquella atmosfera con una profunda sorpresa y cierta resistencia.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ikki algo extrañado mientras picaba un trozo de sus waffles y lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Son waffles ¿No los has probado? —comentó ella mientras comía con todo gusto los suyos.

— En casa de Shun los he comido cuando June los preparaba, pero nunca los probé con esto —respondió él refiriéndose al sirope de fresa.

— Bueno nunca se sabe, pruébalos a ver qué tal te parecen —propuso Seika mientras seguía comiendo.

Ikki vio aquel trozo como si fuera comida de otro planeta, convencido de que aquel jarabe debía ser sangre debido al color rojo tan fuerte que lucía, por lo que pensó un instante en dejar la comida atrás, pero luego de voltear a ver a Seika comer tan gustosamente le dio una oportunidad y se le comió de un solo bocado y...

— ¡ESTA DELICIOSO! —gritó Ikki luego de tragar aquel bocado.

A Seika casi le da un infarto cuando escucho al fénix, pues sinceramente no se esperaba eso de su parte, por lo que para evitar atragantarse se apresuró a tomarse un poco de su jugo mientras escuchaba a Ikki.

— ¿Qué… que clase de jarabe es este? Su sabor es… ¡Indescriptible! ¿De que esta hecho? —demandó saber Ikki mirando a Seika con una mirada muy excitada, casi como la de un chico que acaba de perder su primer diente.

— Eh… ¿De fresas? —contestó ella como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

— ¿Y donde las cosecharon?

— No se —contestó la pelirroja algo extrañada por la actitud tan infantil de Ikki, quien comenzó a comerse sus waffles como si no hubiera comido en años.

Mientras Seika veía como Ikki terminaba de comer, se preguntó cómo es que aquel hombre tan fuerte aun no había disfrutado de las cosas más maravillosas de la vida. Ella pensó en el momento tan intimo que el peli azul y ella habían compartido hace poco, reprochándose a sí misma por haberlo hecho, pues ese no iba conforme al plan que ella tenía de hacerse su amiga.

Por fin llegó el momento de irse de aquel restaurante, pero no sin otro de los episodio por este par, en el cual Seika e Ikki tuvieran un argumento sobre quien quería pagar la cuenta, el cual la pelirroja perdió al ver que Ikki se no cedía en ningún momento en dejar a la chica pagar, cosa que por raro que pareciera, le pareció un gesto muy lindo de parte del peli azul, siendo ella la de la idea de comer allí.

— Bueno… supongo que es hora de irme a casa —soltó Seika algo decepcionada y viendo que ya eran casi las once de la mañana en su reloj de mano.

— Entonces te acompaño de regreso —dijo Ikki inmediatamente y sin pensar.

— …

— …

— ¡!

— ¡Espera, no me mires así! —Soltó el fénix exaltado y rojo como tomate—. Solo quiero que llegues segura a tu casa, te lo debo por lo del restaurante.

Al oír aquella excusa tan patética Seika no pudo evitar sonreír, pues era obvio que Ikki era igual de orgulloso que siempre cada vez que se trataba de negar lo obvio, lo cual era pasar el tiempo con ella.

— Esta bien —respondió Seika con una mueca de felicidad y las mejillas un pocos sonrosadas mientras caminaba al lado de un Ikki que ella no creía conocer, pero que la agradaba bastante.

_**Casa de Saori y Seiya.**_

Seiya se encontraba sentado en una pose meditativa, en la cual trataba de captar la información recibida por su esposa, la cual estaba frente a él con una mueca de preocupación en su mirada por su reacción siguiente, la tasa de café que había estado tomando se encontraba fría debido a que él había dejado de tomarla luego de que Saori llegar a la parte en que Hyoga y Natasha enfrentaban grandes problemas en la tierra de esta última.

El moreno tomó un largo suspiro mientras trataba de pensar con detalle que le iba a decir a Saori, pues no era tarea fácil decidir qué hacer en esos momentos, en especial cuando el resto de sus amigos se vería involucrado tarde o temprano en esa situación.

Irónicamente Seiya pensó en la reunión del día anterior en la casa de Shun y June, y al final supuso que esta era una extraña forma del destino de unir de nuevo al caballero de Pegaso con sus amigos más queridos.

— ¿Y qué opinas Seiya? —preguntó Saori con una tono de curiosidad mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazados.

Seiya puso un codo en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en su mano antes de contestar a su esposa.

— Opino dos cosas, la primera es que me alegra que me hayas contado todo esto, pues realmente es una situación muy grave y que debe solucionarse con la ayuda de todos nosotros —comentó el moreno y provocando un asentimiento por parte de Saori—. Y la otra, que creo que debemos decirle inmediatamente a los chicos acerca de esto, no podemos dejar esto así como así.

La chica ya se imaginaba algo parecido por parte de Seiya, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse algo culpable al pensar en aquel encuentro entre ella y los chicos, pero lo parte no sería la noticia en sí, ya que según ella las más afectadas serian la chicas al saber que los chicos tendrían que partir de nuevo y antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Y como se lo decimos? Si apenas ayer estábamos de lo más felices mientras planeábamos reunirnos todos de nuevo y ahora esto —se quejó Saori mirando cabizbaja el suelo.

— Saori, nunca dije que iba a ser fácil hablar con ellos de esto, pero sé que tampoco podrá ser nada del otro mundo, si te hace sentir mejor, porque decides tú quien se va y quien se queda acá ¿Qué opinas? —propuso Seiya con una sonrisa conciliadora y tomando su mano.

La peli morada se sorprendió ante esta proposición, pues hubiera imaginado que su esposo hubiera querido ir inmediatamente al encuentro con su amigo, pero era obvio que él la sorprendía cada día más y más con su forma de ser.

A decir verdad Saori no estaba muy segura de que decir a continuación, pues era obvio que quería que Seiya la acompañara más que nada en este mundo, pero también a una parte su conciencia le parecía muy injusto que Seika, que fue la más entusiasmada con que todos se reunieran, viera ahora como su hermano se iba lejos y la dejaba aquí sola.

— Yo creo… que sería buena idea que Seika no se quedara sola, es obvio que por razones obvias ella no puede venir, no sería seguro para ella, y no sé si sea seguro que Shunrei vaya tampoco, tendría que hablar con ella y con Shiryu, pero no sé quien podría quedarse con ella para serte franca —dijo Saori mirando a los ojos a Seiya con algo de melancolía en los suyos.

Seiya pensó por un momento la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que Saori tenía razón, no le gustaba la idea de que Seika se quedara sola luego de que ella había organizado prácticamente todo para que él y sus amigos se reunieran, a la vez que pensaba que era injusto que su hermana pasara más tiempo separada de él luego de lo mucho que le costó reunirse con su hermano.

— Creo que yo me debería quedar Saori —concluyó Seiya con algo de tristeza en su mirada al notar en la de Saori algo de desilusión y sorpresa.

— Pero Seiya… yo creía que tú querías ver de nuevo a los chicos —soltó Saori con algo de confusión por aquella decisión.

— Claro que quiero verlos, pero no así, no en estas condiciones, y no es justo tampoco para Seika quedarse sola recuerda, aparte de que ella ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de mí y no creo que se merezca que yo me separe de ella de nuevo, incluso aunque sea por poco tiempo —explicó Seiya con una sonrisa conciliadora apretando la mano de Saori.

Saori se conmovió hasta el alma al ver como Seiya colocaba la felicidad de otros por encima de la suya propia, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzada por pensar en ella misma primero en vez de aquellas personas que realmente lo necesitaban, por esto no pudo evitar acercarse más hacia donde estaba el moreno, y darle un beso en los labios realmente profundo y apasionado.

Seiya no respondió al principio debido a la sorpresa que le causo la reacción tan precipitada de su amada, pero después de unos segundos de sentir la piel de Saori contra la suya correspondió abiertamente y con pasión acumulada en su corazón.

— Oye… ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó el castaño algo sonrojado y abrazando a Saori por la cintura.

Saori le dio una mirada llena de cariño al Pegaso, la cual estaba llena de emociones que hicieron que el Pegaso se estremeciera hasta la medula, pues su esposa rara vez tomaba la iniciativa en lo que se refería a hacer el amor con él.

— No digas nada, hoy me has recordado algo que nunca debía haber olvidado —dijo ella devorando su cuello.

— ¿Qué… cosa? —preguntó él mientras gemía un poco debido a los mordiscos de su amada.

— Que tienes un corazón de oro, solo que a veces soy tan tonta que no me doy cuenta —contestó ella antes de entregarse completamente al chico el cual no puso más objeciones después de eso.

_**Horas antes, en la entrada de la sala de la habitación de Alexer en Siningrado (Bluegard)…**_

¿Desde hace cuanto que no había estado en la habitación de su hermano? Natasha no lograba con exactitud responder esta pregunta mientras estaba parada como una estúpida en frente de la gran puerta de madera que la separa a ella de la estancia real en donde descansaba Alexer.

Parecían que habían sido años desde la última vez que se paraba en frente de aquella habitación que en el pasado perteneció a su padre, aunque la verdad en su mente aun parecía que fue ayer cuando todas aquellas cosas sucedieron y que cambiaron la vida de Natasha completamente, relacionándose directamente con la habitación que tenía en frente.

Al pensar en eso Natasha entró en razón con gran dolor, pues la verdad la golpeó inmediatamente como un cubo de agua helada, no recordaba la última vez que visitó el dormitorio de su hermano debido a que ese día ella despertó en este luego de que Hyoga la sacara de su prisión de hielo y su hermano le contara que había asesinado a su padre junto con todas las atrocidades cometidas por sus aliados. Por supuesto que Natasha trató de reprimir ese recuerdo con toda su alma desde ese entonces, pues habían pasado varios meses antes de que ella pudiera dirigirle la palabra a su hermano de nuevo luego de aquello, el cual lloró cada uno de estos días con remordimiento y dolor al haber creado aquella distancia entre ellos.

Fue tan difícil para ella seguir adelante después de eso, si no hubiera sido por Hyoga, quizás no estaría allí parada pensando en aquello, pues este comenzó a visitarla meses después de lo sucedido, hasta que paciencia y cariño, terminó ganándose su corazón con su amor y gestos románticos. Si, si no hubiera sido por eso, quizás Natasha hubiera terminado suicidándose debido a la soledad que tenía su corazón en ese entonces.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza con tal de olvidar aquellas memorias dolorosas, o de lo contrario se perdería en sus pensamientos y no tendría el valor suficiente para hablar directamente con su hermano, el cual era conocido por su temple y carácter cuando le tocaba discutir con alguien en particular.

Con algo de lentitud decidió tocar la puerta, el sonido de su puño chocando con esta resonó en todo el pasillo, haciéndole creer a la chica que iba a despertar a todo el palacio con aquel ruido, al principio no hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que Natasha llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano debía de estar todavía durmiendo pacientemente, por lo que decidió regresar a donde se encontraba Hyoga antes de que este se despertara molesto y se diera cuenta de que se había ido, pero justo antes de que moviera los músculos de sus pies, escuchó un llamado del otro lado de la puerta:

— Pase —sentenció la voz de su hermano en un tono cansado.

Natasha sintió un respingo en su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Alexer, pues realmente no se esperaba que este estuviera despierto a aquellas horas, pero aun así se armó de valor suficiente para empujar la puerta de la habitación, la cual se encontraba en penumbras en ese momentos, a excepción de una sola lámpara que estaba en el escritorio de su hermano, el cual se encontraba sentado leyendo un montón de papeles amontonados uno encima del otro.

Cuando Alexer volteó a ver quién era, Natasha pudo notar como su rostro mostraba señales de mucho cansancio, debido principalmente a los ojos rojos que tenía su hermano y sus grandes ojeras, dando la impresión de que el joven no había dormido en varios días, cosa que en realidad no estaba tan alejada de la verdad.

El rubio sonrió levemente a su hermana en cuanto se percató de que había venido a visitarlo, no sin mostrar por supuesto un pequeño gesto de sorpresa en su mirada que interrogaba la presencia de ella allí.

— Natasha… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por acá hermana? —preguntó curioso el ruso mientras rodaba su silla para ver frente a frente a la chica.

Natasha no contestó inmediatamente pues sintió una presión en el pecho que le impedía pronunciar cualquier palabra al momento que quiso contestarle, e incluso se le hizo difícil respirar bien. La verdad es que era muy difícil, nunca pensó que iniciar una discusión con su hermano fuera tan difícil ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, ya que cuando ocurrió lo de su padre hace años atrás, ella solo se había limitado a quedarse callada con él, pues ella no era el tipo de persona que pudiera iniciar una pelea verbal y mucho menos con su hermano.

Pero a pesar de sus miedos, la rubia sabía que no podía echarse para atrás, por lo que reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, decidió ir directo al punto mientras tomaba aire antes de comenzar a habla:

—Quiero discutir contigo la conversación que tuvieron tu y Hyoga ayer, hermano —soltó Natasha sin tapujos y tratando de mantener la compostura.

A pesar del cansancio, Alexer abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto escuchó la petición de su hermana, dando a entender con ese gesto que no se esperaba esa confrontación tan directa por parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué traes ese tema de conversación a estas horas? —preguntó molesto el rubio y levantando una ceja.

— Porque ayer no quise hablar contigo directamente debido a que pude notar que estabas molesto y no querías estar con nadie luego de que Hyoga saliera de la habitación —explicó ella un poco molesta también por su tono de voz.

— Sinceramente Natasha… no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esas tonterías, lo que dije a Hyoga se lo tiene bien merecido —respondió despectivamente él.

— No es cierto, no tenías ningún derecho de decirle lo que dijiste Alexer y lo sabes muy bien —le espetó la rubia mientras se perdía en sus memorias:

"_Natasha se dirigía a hablar con su hermano acerca de la decisión de su esposo de traer a sus amigos a ayudarles a ella y a Alexer respecto a la situación que se vivía en esos momentos en el reino, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para todos cuando por fin llegaran._

_Mientras sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo de la cámara del trono, la rubia se preguntaba cómo se tomaría su hermano la noticia cuando Hyoga se la diera, pues no estaba muy segura de que reaccionara demasiado bien ante la idea de tener a más gente inmiscuida en el asunto, aunque lo más probable era que no hiciera tanto escándalo. Al menos estos eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba a la sala donde estaba su hermano y Hyoga._

— _¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? _

_Natasha saltó hacia atrás en cuanto escuchó el grito histérico de su hermano, pues este se oyó en todo el pasillo con total claridad, y lo más probable es que en casi todo el reino debido a la potencia de este._

— _¿QUIÉN TE DIO AUTORIZACION PARA HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERIA? —gritó Alexer al otro lado de la puerta._

— _¡Solo trataba de ayudar! ¡No es necesario que te pongas así! _

_Al escuchar el tono apenado de su esposo, Natasha se acercó un poco más a la puerta, pegando su mejilla contra la madera y colocando su oreja en una posición que le permitiera escuchar con claridad la conversación, aunque la verdad era que los gritos de su hermano eran más que suficientes para oírse con los oídos tapados._

— _¡Yo nunca te pedí ningún tipo de ayuda inepto! ¿Por qué diablos tienes que inmiscuir a más gente en este problema? ¿No ves que ya tengo bastante con los imbéciles de la constructora como para que ahora me traigas a tus "amigos" acá? —gritó el rubio con cólera en su voz._

— _¡Oye no hay necesidad de que me faltes el respeto! ¡Lo hice porque quería ayudar Natasha y a toda la gente en peligro, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tiene todo esto, es por eso que lo hice!_

_Natasha se conmovió por el gran corazón que Hyoga poseía y en el fono se molestó bastante con su hermano por no entender las puras intenciones que llevaron a su marido a solicitar la ayuda de sus amigos._

— _¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO! ¡Te digo como se me da la regalada gana! ¡Ahora por tu culpa tengo que pensar en qué hacer cuando lleguen tus amigos, y con las cosas como están lo más probable es que los de la constructora tomen la llegada de estos como una señal para preparar su próximo golpe contra nosotros! —soltó Alexer exaltado._

— _¡No seas tonto Alexer! ¡Saori tiene muchos contactos en la fundación Kido que podrían ayudarnos en los asuntos legales con esta empresa, no tienes porque ponerte en plan orgulloso cuando solo quiero ayudarte! —respondió el rubio molesto por la actitud tan altanera del joven._

— _¡No me importa! ¡Sabia no sé porque mi hermana se caso con un ignorante como tú! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que me moleste! —sentenció el ruso con tono grave y muy molesto._

_Después de que su hermano terminara de hablar, Natasha tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente de la puerta y colocarse a un lado de ella, pues Hyoga salió hecho una fiera del interior de la sala pisando fuerte el piso, tanto así que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de una asustada Natasha que vio como su marido se alejó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su habitación."_

— No tenias ningún derecho a hablarle así a Hyoga, cuando el solamente quería ayudar, aparte… ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi matrimonio de esa manera? _—_preguntó Natasha molesta mas y mas con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Alexer miro hacia abajo con algo de recato, dando a entender que no esperaba que su hermana hubiera escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con su cuñado.

— No quise que sonara así Natasha, es solo que estaba muy enojado por el hecho de que Hyoga hubiera tomado la decisión de acudir a alguien sin consultarme que exploté, ya sabes que soy muy reservado con mis asuntos —trató de excusarse el rubio mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

— Aun así te pasaste Alexer, eres un falta de respeto, a veces no te das cuenta de tus errores hasta que alguien te los hace ver, siempre ha sido así, incluso… —Natasha se detuvo un momento algo insegura de lo que iba a decir a continuación—: Incluso cuando ocurrió lo de nuestro padre, fue Hyoga el que te hizo darte cuenta de que estabas equivocado.

Ya esta, lo había dicho y a juzgar por la cara de horror de su hermano, sus palabras habían causado un impacto profundo en la menta de este, pues sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y su boca se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Natasha muy segura de que se mente funcionara de acuerdo con la realidad, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo en el reloj que estaba en el escritorio de su hermano, ella sentía que su cuerpo y el de él, se habían congelado en espera de alguna reacción por parte de los dos. Alexer por su parte conservaba la misma expresión de shock en su rostro, causándole a su hermana un hoyo en el estomago mas y mas grande conforme pasaba el tiempo, ante la duda de su respuesta.

Al final, luego de unos cuantos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Alexer por fin cerro su boca e hizo una seña a Natasha de que se retirara, todo esto mostrando una expresión totalmente sombría en su rostro y la cual hizo que a su hermana se le rompiera el corazón, pues ella era la causante de ese daño.

En silencio la rubia abandonó la habitación, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, pues si bien en el fondo esperaba causar una fuerte impresión a su hermano nunca creyó que sus palabras pudieran conmocionarlo tanto, hasta el punto de lastimarlo, ahora era ella la que se había comportado pésimo y quizás no había forma de remediarlo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Natasha fue directo al baño y sin reparar en su marido, que seguía dormido y sin notar su ausencia, una vez adentro cerró la puerta de este y se apoyo en esta, dejándose caer lentamente hasta que sus caderas tocaron en el piso, no paso mucho tiempo después hasta que la chica puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar lentamente, en un susurro lastimoso que hubiera conmovido a cualquiera.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡PERDON! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! pero es que conforme pasaba el tiempo mas y mas ideas surgían para este capítulo, el cual por fin está acabado. Agradezco su paciencia y espero de verdad sus criticas acerca del capítulo que por cierto tiene algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar:

El horario de Siningrado (Bluegard) es conforme a la hora mundial, no se con exactitud en qué parte de Siberia está este reino, pero como los glaciares de Siberia se encuentran muy al norte de Rusia, me base en esa zona horaria para colocar los tiempo, los cuales no son muy lejanos a los de Japón, quien tiene una o dos horas de diferencia como mucho en la historia.

Y por otro lado, que el siguiente capi se publicara dentro de unos meses, ya que también quiero hacer algunas remodelaciones al fic y publicar en el resto de mis historias que están medio abandonadas, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7 Algo inusual

**Capitulo 7**

Los pájaros trinaban con fuerza mientras que la luz del sol resplandecía y hacia ver más vivido el color verde de los arboles, anunciando así la llegada del verano a la vecindad. Caminando por la acera de la vía principal de esta, se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes que andaban muy relajados mientras disfrutaban el ambiente.

Ikki caminaba a paso lento por la calle Magnolia, memorizando durante todo el camino de regreso del restaurante, todas las acciones que ella realizaba con su agraciado cuerpo: De cómo andaba con soltura e inocente sensualidad, de cómo se alisaba su cabello cada vez que lo miraba de reojo, de cómo a veces respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos con una expresión como si estuviera soñando y también de cómo de vez en cuando le sonría con gran felicidad en su cara de tanto en tanto, cosa que hacía que el fénix se volviera loco debido al mar de confusiones que ese simple gesto provocaba en él.

Él no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba creciendo en su interior, pero también sabía (En lo más profundo de su ser) que aquel sentimiento tal vez no se volvería a repetir de nuevo, pues hacia tanto tiempo que él había dejado de sentirlo que incluso llegó a pensar que su corazón se había vuelto inmune, tal y como la mangosta al veneno de la cobra.

Con algo de tristeza y dolor en sus pensamientos, el fénix recordó a Esmeralda en los días que estuvo en la Isla de la reina de la muerte, de cómo ella lo cuidaba y lo atendía cuando más lo necesitaba en aquellos momentos en que casi no podía ni seguir debido al dolor tan insoportable que afrontaba su cuerpo y espíritu, días que simplemente no podía borrar de su memoria por más que quisiera, ya que estaban grabados en ella como un tatuaje en su piel, pero que a pesar de todo lo hicieron el gran hombre que era ahora.

Su conciencia hacia que se sintiera algo culpable respecto a todo este asunto, debido a que una parte de él todavía amaba a Esmeralda y simplemente su cuerpo estaba todavía en muy mal estado (Emocionalmente hablando) como para permitirse dejar entrar a alguien más por el momento en su corazón, así como también su capacidad de amar, la cual creía haber perdido hacer mucho, a excepción del amor fraternal que sentía por su hermano y sus hermanos, aunque esto último no lo admitiera en voz publica.

Mientras que la otra parte de él (La cual estaba más cerca de su corazón y no de su cerebro), luego de los últimos eventos vividos con la chica a su lado aquel día de locos y en los últimos días, le suplicaba que tomara este chance como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que esta le gritaba que las segundas oportunidades no siempre se repetían y que por lo menos valdría la pena intentar trabajar en una relación con la pelirroja antes de arriesgarse a vagar solo por el mundo de nuevo.

Parecía mentira que el rudo fénix estuviera cayendo en la redes de Eros otra vez, quizás en el pasado si hubiera prestado más atención a la pelirroja ya tendría mucho más claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero a veces el mismo se sorprendida de lo torpe que podía ser en esos aspectos sentimentales.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ikki notó que ya estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Seika, por lo que pensó un poco en como entablar aquella conversación con la chica, pues sabía que iba a ser todo un reto tratar de plantearle la situación luego de ver su actitud para con él ese día.

— Oye… Ikki —llamó Seika al santo conforme se acercaban a su casa.

El peli azul volteó su mirada a la chica, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa pues notaba que se agarraba fuertemente las manos mientras llegaban a la puerta de su hogar, cosa que hizo que el fénix también comenzara a sentirse nervioso ante la inminente llegada.

— ¿Si?

¿Desde cuándo tenia la voz tan ronca? Ikki aclaró un poco su garganta al notar que iba a hacer un gran ridículo si no controlaba sus nervios un poco, a final de cuentas aun era un Leo y no por nada dicen que los Leo son bien orgullosos en cuanto se refiere a su reputación.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Seika con un tono nervioso en su voz que delataba sus intenciones ocultas.

Si fuera sido otra mujer, probablemente el fénix hubiera tomado esa pregunta de una manera más normal e indiferente y simplemente hubiera dicho que no a la oferta, pero por alguna extraña razón, la forma en que Seika pronunció esas palabras se le hizo extrañamente e irresistiblemente sugestiva, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir en silencio a la sorprendida chica.

La casa de Seika era realmente acogedora, luego de que la chica le abriera la puerta, el fénix dejo sus zapatos en la entrada con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro después de que ella lo hiciera, pues no estaba acostumbrado a las tradiciones japonesas desde que sus hermanos y él nunca fueron acogidos en una verdadera familia que se las enseñara, pero aparentemente Seika trataba de mantener viva esa parte de su cultura, pues Ikki notó varios adornos y pinturas tradicionales del país conforme se adentraban más en la vivienda de la chica.

Al llegar a la sala Ikki vio que estaba ambientada igual que el resto de la casa, con una alfombra que cubría el piso y una mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación, también complementaban el ambiente una televisión de tamaño mediano, una estantería con platos y algunos adornos tradicionales, que por su aspecto, el fénix supuso que eran hechos a mano.

— Si quieres espérame aquí, voy a traer algo de tomar… ¿Te gusta el café? —comentó Seika dubitativa y mirándolo con una sonrisa amable.

— Café está bien —dijo Ikki de manera indiferente mientras se sentaba en suelo y cruzaba sus pies debajo de la mesa.

Claro está que Seika no sabía que durante su jornada en el trabajo, Ikki tomaba más de cuatro litros diarios de café, pero el fénix pensó que no sería conveniente revelar ese detalle, principalmente luego de que se recuperara hace no mucho del asunto del riñón, además de que no quería estropear el momento con una charla por parte de la chica de cómo tenía que cuidarse, que ya bastante tenía con su hermano de este tema.

Ikki miró a su alrededor con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos, ahora que estaba más tranquilo en aquel entorno tan natural, debía de admitir que la habitación resultaba bastante agradable, sin mencionar que el ambiente que presentaba era realmente refrescante gracias a las plantas que Seika había colocado en la habitación y en la ventana.

Por alguna extraña razón el fénix se sentía relajado, casi como si estuviera en un sitio que estaba buscando hace tiempo, pero que nunca había hallado hasta ahora.

El peliazul miró hacia la estantería y notó que había muchas fotos de Seika y sus hermanos en varios momentos que compartieron juntos en el pasado, mientras más miraba las fotos Ikki comenzaban a sentirse más y más culpable, perdiendo así la sensación de felicidad que había sentido hace unos momentos, principalmente porque en ninguna de ellas aparecía él.

¿Cuántos momentos había desperdiciado con sus hermanos? Esa era la pregunta que el fénix se hacía mientras miraba lo felices que eran estos en cada una de las imágenes.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que Seika ya había terminado de preparar el café, por lo que el fénix trató de recobrar la compostura un poco para no despertar sospechas en la pelirroja con su rostro.

— Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es solo que no decidía si te gustaba negro o con azúcar, por lo que traje ambos —comentó Seika sentándose en frente de Ikki y señalando las tazas que estaban sobre la bandeja que dejo en la mesa.

— No te preocupes, negro está bien —comentó Ikki en tono casual y tomando una tasa.

El silencio que siguió luego de la respuesta del fénix fue bastante tenso, por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso en aquella conversación, que estaba comenzando a resultar más difícil que enfrentarse con los propios dioses según Ikki.

— Escucha… Seika… —comenzó a decir Ikki pero Seika lo interrumpió levantando su mano.

— No Ikki, primero déjame empezar a mí —comentó la pelirroja con calma—. Escucha, se que en los últimos días hemos tenido nuestros diferencias en varios aspectos (Por no mencionar que casi nos matamos el uno al otro), lo que me lleva a pensar que tu y yo somos diferentes en varias cosas, quizás demasiado —explicó la chica de manera seria.

Ikki sentía que comenzaba a dolerle mucho el pecho, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de la chica le hacían daño, pero no un daño cualquiera, sino un daño que era mucho peor que el físico y le llegaba al corazón.

— Entiendo —dijo él bajando la mirada dolido.

El peli azul estaba a punto de irse para que la chica no viera su cara derrotada y así tener que ahorrarse la humillación que sentía en esos momentos y salvar quizás un poco de su orgullo, pero una mano cálida hizo que levantara su mirada hacia los dulces ojos castaños de la chica.

— Pero a pesar de todo, me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres un gran chico y (Aunque lo quieras aparentar) que muy en el fondo quieres mucho a todos los chicos —aseveró ella de manera muy empática y acercándose a él.

El Fénix se sonrojó un poco ante la cercanía de la chica y volteó la vista para evitar afrontar el comentario, que aunque era muy cierto, no podía permitirse admitirlo por su imagen de "chico malo".

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —soltó Ikki con voz ronca y tratando de hacerse el loco.

Seika se carcajeó un poco al notar la vergüenza del fénix, pero decidió no seguir molestándolo por el momento, ya que quería seguir aclarando varios puntos con él antes de que se fuera.

— No importa, lo que quiero decir con esto; es que me gustaría conocerte un poco más, por lo que me agradaría mucho la idea de que me consideraras tu amiga por el momento.

"Por el momento" a Ikki esa frase le dio muchas esperanzas, ya que indicaba que Seika pensaba que había una posibilidad entre ellos así como él, solo que la chica había decidido ir más despacio antes de asegurar nada en aquella relación que apenas estaba floreciendo. Al fénix esto le alegró bastante, ya que la presión de su pecho desapareció como por arte de magia al saber que todavía tenía oportunidad con ella.

— Esta bien —fue la única respuesta del peli azul.

Seika sonrió, pues sabía que esa era la máxima información que obtendría del orgulloso fénix, quien había demostrado ser un compañero realmente interesante durante aquella mañana tan rara.

A decir verdad ella durante el camino había estado meditando la posibilidad de que Ikki y ella pudieran estar juntos como pareja, destruyendo así sus aspiraciones de ser amigos de la noche anterior, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, concluyó que no le serviría de nada estar apresurándose con el peli azul, pues apenas si sabia uno que otro detalle de este y una relación inmediata con el joven no parecía muy viable que digamos por los momentos, sin mencionar que su hermano mataría a Ikki de lo celoso que era con ella si se enteraba.

Así entonces Seika comenzó a hablar con Ikki de varios detalles de sí misma, tratando con esto de volverse más cercana al fénix, quien por muy extraño que sonara, escuchaba con atención cada uno de estos en silencio absoluto, limitándose a quedarse callado o a preguntar uno que otra cosa de vez en cuando.

Con esta especie de análisis psicológico, Seika también pudo notar que a Ikki no le gustaba hablar de su pasado como caballero, negándose a contestar varias preguntas que la chica le hacía acerca de su lugar de entrenamiento o simplemente contestaba con un "Si" o un "No" a secas.

Esto le llamó mucho la atención a Seika, ya que si la experiencia no la engañaba, esto significaba que al fénix le había ocurrido algo en el pasado que lo había lastimado mucho, probablemente relacionado con una mujer, pues el fénix se puso pálido; cerró los puños con fuerza y se limitó a contestar con un "No" rotundo, cuando Seika pregunto si había tenido alguna relación sentimental en el pasado.

El dolor de Ikki y sus reacciones la atraían demasiado, cosa que tal vez le terminara haciendo daño al fin de cuentas, pero como buena doctora ella nunca desistía ante un reto y se propuso averiguar más sobre el fénix costara lo que costara.

Seika miró el reloj y notó que ya eran la una, por lo que la hora de almuerzo se acercaba y necesitaba comenzar a preparar la comida, así que con un gran pesar decidió interrumpir la conversación entre Ikki y ella para que este partiera a su casa.

— Disculpa Ikki —dijo la pelirroja con calma e interrumpiendo una explicación de cómo Ikki trataba de justificar que fumara de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el fénix confundido.

— Perdón por interrumpirte, pero necesito decirte que ya es hora de almorzar y tengo que preparar la comida —comentó la chica algo avergonzada.

Ikki permaneció en silencio unos segundos, casi como si su cerebro hubiera tardado en recibir la información, pero después de un rato terminó por darle a la chica una media sonrisa y a levantarse del suelo para dirigirse a la entrada.

A la final sabia que aquel momento llegaría, siempre todo lo bueno tiene un final. Completamente mudo Ikki se dirigió a la entrada, en donde Seika lo escoltó también en silencio y en una atmosfera muy extraña que se erguía entre los dos, casi como si las tinieblas comenzaran a esparcirse entre el humor de ambos y tumbaran abajo sus defensas más firmes.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa esa amargura que comenzó a sentir en su pecho cuando se levantó del piso (La cual aparecía muy a menudo aparentemente), se expandió por su cuerpo de forma asombrosa, haciendo que su temperatura se redujera algunos grados por debajo de lo normal mientras veía a la pelirroja abrir la puerta con una lentitud francamente insoportable. Luego de tanta espera, Seika abrió la puerta para después voltearse a ver al fénix con una mueca en su rostro muy particular que Ikki no supo identificar pero se le hizo muy familiar.

— Adiós —se despidió la chica con voz aguda.

— Adiós —dijo el fénix sintiendo como si sus tripas se llenaran de plomo por decir esa palabra.

Cuando por fin salió a la luz del día y sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, el fénix pensó en voz alta:

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? —preguntó mirando hacia el cielo con una mueca extraña en su mirada como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta.

— ¡Ikki! —gritó una voz que lo sacó de sus sueños y lo hizo mirar al frente.

El fénix vio que Seiya y Saori se dirigían hacia la entrada con una mirada de preocupación muy grande en sus ojos, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Ikki quien no estaña acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos en esas condiciones.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno algo extrañado por la intromisión de la pareja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —demandó saber Seiya con tono celoso de hermano mayor y recibiendo un codazo de Saori.

— Si, normalmente te quedas en tu casa el resto del día ¿No? —comentó Saori algo curiosa también pero con tono respetuoso.

Ante tales comentarios, nuestro valiente amigo no hizo más que ponerse de los mil colores al recordar todas las escenas que vivió aquel día, pero aun así encontró el valor suficiente para poner a funcionar su cerebro y maquinar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble con tal de salirse de aquel incomodo interrogatorio.

— Estaba dando una vuelta por el vecindario ¿Algún problema? —replicó el fénix con tono de chico malo no muy convincente.

Saori y Seiya se miraron uno al otro y luego voltearon su vista a Ikki con una mueca de incredulidad, pues la actitud del Fénix era muy extraña en comparación con la que usualmente mostraba, pero decidieron no darle atención al asunto al recordar a que habían venido.

— Bueno… en realidad íbamos a hablar contigo cuando nos reuniéramos con Shun, pero ya que estas aquí creo que sería conveniente que te enteraras.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó el fénix extrañado.

— Si Seiya ¿De qué están hablando?

El trió dio un respingo cuando vieron que se trataba de Seika (Sobre todo Ikki), quien tenía un aspecto confundido en su rostro al ver a sus amigos y a su hermano en el frente de su casa.

— Seika ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo asustado Seiya.

— Vivo aquí —contestó ella con tono irónico y una ceja levantada.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Cierto! Jajaja.

— …

— ¿No estabas adentro? —dijo el fénix algo nervioso.

— Si, pero escuche unas voces y como vi que eran ustedes me asome a ver qué pasaba —respondió la chica un poco contrariada por la actitud del peli azul.

— ¿Y tu como sabes que ella estaba adentro? —replicó Seiya mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al fénix.

Ante aquella observación al fénix y a nuestra amiga se le subieron los colores al rostro y el muy querido Seiya no hizo más que empeorar la situación para ellos dos con su mirada amenazante de hermano sobreprotector.

— Creo que lo mejor será que entremos y nos contemos todo con más calma —dijo Saori mientras suspiraba derrotada ante la actitud de los presentes, quienes aceptaron en silencio retirarse a la casa de la chica.

_**Palacio de Siningrado, Rusia (En esos momentos)**_

Se levantó con algo de pereza, pues a pesar de que el sol golpeó sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo se negaba a responder al llamado del astro solar que anunciaba un nuevo día. Estiró con fuerza sus brazos y piernas mientras trataba de desemperezarse, abriendo por fin los ojos luego de que sentara en la cama con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Tanteó a su lado para abrazar a su esposa, pero su mano solo agarró aire. Volteó la vista para ver si se había arrimado hacia el borde de la cama, pero descubrió que no estaba compartiendo el lecho con él.

Hyoga observó alrededor y notó que Natasha se encontraba sentada sobre el pedestal de la ventana, mirando el horizonte nevado que se mostraba en esta con una mirada oculta por sus rubios cabellos.

Extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica, el rubio decidió levantarse e ir hasta donde se encontraba ella. A pesar de que su cuerpo sentía la temperatura del suelo con claridad, Hyoga caminaba descalzo sin ningún problema, aunque para cualquier otra persona, el solo contacto con el suelo y la piel había sido suficiente para soltar una maldición de los labios de alguien.

Al llegar hasta donde la chica se encontraba, Hyoga colocó sus brazos alrededor de su hermoso torso en forma protectora mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella.

— ¿Cómo esta mi reina esta mañana? —preguntó el ruso besando la mejilla de la chica.

Natasha simplemente permaneció inerte ante el contacto de los labios de Hyoga con su piel, la cual estaba mucho más fría que lo usual según este, ya que en ese ambiente era normal que una persona que no estaba adaptada al frio estuviera así, pero no en el caso de Natasha, quien había permanecido su vida entera en ese lugar.

Hyoga alejó su rostro lo suficiente para apreciar el rostro de Natasha, el cual tenía una mirada impasible e indiferente ante la vista del rubio, Hyoga comenzó a preocuparse, pues su esposa estaba actuando de una manera que no se esperaba, normalmente era muy cariñosa a sus arrumacos por la mañana, pero había algo en su trato que le decía que debía detenerse.

— ¿Qué te sucede cariño? —la muchacha simplemente no respondió—. ¿Te pasó algo malo, tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó el rubio con preocupación evidente en su voz.

Natasha permaneció en silencio por un momento, hasta que por fin sus hombros comenzaron a temblar violentamente ante los ojos de un sorprendido Hyoga, quien segundos después tuvo a su esposa llorando en sus brazos con fuertes espasmos. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, pues no se esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento de su chica, actitud por lo que solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza mientras la mecía contra su pecho.

Fueron varios los minutos que pasaron, en los cuales no se oía nada más que los gemidos de la chica mientras lloraba; hasta que por fin, luego de lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad, Natasha se termino su lamento y se secó sus lagrimas ante la mirada de su esposo, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y ver con una ceja levantada a su mujer luego de que notar que estaba plenamente recompuesta.

— ¿Entonces, me vas a decir que pasó o no? —preguntó Hyoga de manera altiva y haciendo que Natasha se encogiera un poco por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

— Si… lo siento Hyoga —se disculpó ella haciendo que el ruso la mirara aun mas extrañado.

— ¿Por qué? —Natasha solo atinó a ponerse más roja ante la pregunta.

— Bueno… lo que pasa es que…

**15 minutos después…**

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? —gritó Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas, Natasha por su parte solo atino a suspirar por lo bajo.

— Sabia que te ibas a poner así —comentó la rubia haciendo que su esposo la mirara indignado.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? —preguntó exaltado y asustándola por la fuerza de su tono de voz—. ¡No tenias porque meterte en esto Natasha! ¡Lo que tu hermano y yo nos hayamos dicho ayer no era de tu incumbencia!

Natasha bajo la cabeza en señal de abatimiento, pareciendo una niña que era regañada por su padre, puesto que no tenía manera de rebatir ese argumento. Hyoga por su parte se limitó a mirarla con algo de resentimiento en su mirada, fue después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambos que el rubio se colocó las manos en sus sienes, con tal de masajearlas un poco y así relajar la presión que sentía su cabeza en esos momentos.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo? —preguntó Natasha haciendo que Hyoga la mirara feo.

— No… debería estarlo, mas no puedo —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El silencio hacia evidente la incomodidad del momento, logrando que Natasha se sintiera aun peor de lo que estaba cuando dejo la habitación de su hermano, si es que eso era posible, amargando los pensamientos de la pobre muchacha, quien se preguntaba si al final de cuentas había valido la pena pasar por tantos problemas con tal de defender a su marido.

Hyoga observó ó las expresiones de Natasha y de repente le vino a la mente un recuerdo que creía perdido desde hace tiempo, por lo que decidió tratar de brindarle un poco de apoyo para no hacerle más difícil este momento.

— Relájate —dijo Hyoga colocando una mano en su hombro—. Es tu hermano, no te odia ni te odiara nunca.

Natasha miró a Hyoga con perplejidad, pues parecía que el rubio podía leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto con solo mirarla a los ojos, cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco mejor, más aun así curiosa por la forma en que el rubio pronunció esas últimas palabras, pues parecía como si hubiera vivido en carne propia lo que ella estaba pasando cuando observó sus ojos al decirlas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella queriendo sacarse esa duda de su corazón.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, una que Hyoga no entendía muy bien de como contestar. Él no entendía por qué, pero su corazón hizo clic hace unos segundos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, haciendo que su cerebro se sumiera en un extraño halo de Deja vu que le confundía pero al mismo tiempo le hacía ver claras muchas cosas.

Después de hacer un poco mas de memoria y buscar en aquellos recuerdos que recibió hace unos momentos, llegó a una conclusión más o menos convincente para sí mismo, solo esperaba que Natasha no se espantara con esta, que incluso el mismo ya lo había hecho en sus pesadillas en el pasado.

— Pues porque también he peleado con mis hermanos y no me refiero al tipo de peleas en que te dices cosas feas y ya, estoy hablando de un daño mucho más grande Natasha, un daño que va desde lo físico hasta lo psicológico —Natasha se sorprendió al ver a su esposo hablar de esa manera tan melancólica, lo que la motivo a seguir preguntando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Hyoga? ¿Qué paso entre tú y los chicos que no me hayas contado ya? —comentó la chica con tono de preocupación, haciendo que su esposo tomara su mano con firmeza y la mirara a los ojos.

Natasha se asustó un poco con la mirada de su marido, pues estaba llena de nerviosismo, miedo y un montón de emociones que no había visto en él desde hacía mucho tiempo, haciendo que su subconsciente se prepara para afrontar cualquier noticia que se avecinara de los labios de este.

— Hyoga, se supone que yo soy la que debería estar asustada no tú, dime que paso cariño —el rubio se quedo estático por un momento mientras procesaba la petición en su cabeza.

— Creo que… tengo que pedirte perdón Natasha —replicó el ruso con melancolía, haciendo que su esposa empezara a temer lo peor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por molestarme contigo hace rato, no tenía derecho moral para hacerlo… la verdad es… que te he mentido —Natasha abrió con fuerza y el miedo apareció en sus ojos—. No me refiero a nuestro matrimonio —Se apresuró en aclarar Hyoga y provocando un alivio en la chica—. Me refiero a que te he ocultado una parte de mí pasado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El joven ruso tomó respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se concentraba en las palabras adecuadas para decir a su esposa acerca de la batalla que tuvieron sus hermanos contra Ikki hace tiempo atrás en aquella montaña en la que casi mueren todos ellos.

— ¿Hyoga? —preguntó su esposa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El ojiazul observó como la chica de sus sueños lo miraba con algo de miedo y expectación en sus ojos, por lo que expulsó el aire que había tomado hace unos momentos y dejo que la sangre fluyera por su cerebro con más tranquilidad, pues tenía que tener la cabeza bien pues si no quería decir cualquier cosa que pudiera espantar a su mujer.

— Estoy bien… espero que no te sorprendas demasiado cuanto te lo cuente… bueno, ahí va…

_**En un hotel de Tokio.**_

En una habitación bastante modesta de uno de los tantos hoteles de la capital de Japón, se encontraba Shunrei leyendo algunos papeles que Shiryu le había facilitado luego de que había terminado de leerlos durante su estadía en Tokio, los cuales eran un grupo de documentos y trámites legales que la compañía tenía planeado usar para hacerse con la región de Bluegard y tomar posesión de la ciudad de Siningrado y el dragón había recibido por parte de Hyoga la noche anterior mediante correo expreso desde Siningrado.

Aunque Shunrei se preguntó cómo fue que Hyoga hizo para hacer llegar tan rápido aquellos documentos al hotel donde se hospedarían, Shiryu dijo que esa era una de las ventajas de ser caballero y miembro de la fundación Kido, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto luego de esta explicación, ya que después terminaba aun mucho mas confundida.

Shiryu había pasado la noche en vela tratando de dar con un cabo suelto que le permitiera ayudar a su amigo en contra de la empresa, basta decir que fue una tarea imposible para el joven, ya que esta había inventado hasta lo último con tal de evitar cualquier negación.

Claro que aunque parecía más que increíble a primera vista, ya que cualquiera que conociera al santo, sabía que se caracterizaba por ser muy minucioso cuando se trataba de algo importante, pero aun así había siempre una posibilidad de que el mismo se equivocara ¿No? Tal y como habían discutido él y Shunrei antes de que este le diese los papeles, quien con todo su intelecto no había encontrado ninguna falla en los documentos que la empresa había hecho y dudaba que su chica lo pudiera hacer, o al menos eso fue lo que Shunrei interpreto cuando leyó sus ojos en el momento que le entregó los papeles.

Shunrei desde hacía unos minutos se había concentrado en un párrafo muy particular, el cual se encontraba en la sección de clausulas del contrato de compra de la empresa. Estos artículos en cuestión, mencionaban varios detalles que establecían como podría anularse el contrato, si se cumplieran algunas de las circunstancias mencionadas en aquel papel.

Las más relevantes trataban de la muerte de alguna de las partes o destrucción de la cosa que se iba a vender para que se concediera la anulación del contrato, claro que estas estaban fuera de discusión, ya que por razones más que obvias, ninguno de los compañeros de Shiryu quería llegar a esos extremos.

Más había una en particular que la intrigaba profundamente y era una de las últimas que tenía el contrato, Shunrei pensaba que con todo el cansancio y el estrés de haber llegado a Tokio, Shiryu obvió esa parte.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, hizo que Shunrei se distrajera un momento de su lectura y volteara a ver a su marido, cosa que hizo que se quedara sin aliento por un momento, pues Shiryu ante sus ojos se veía realmente guapo con sus cabellos mojados y solo un albornoz puesto mientras se pasaba una toalla por el cuello.

— ¿Terminaste de leer los documentos Shunrei? —soltó él sin previo aviso y sacándola a ella de su ensimismamiento.

— Este… ¿Qué? —preguntó la pelinegra sin entender muy bien porque se sentía tan abrumada y causando que Shiryu la mirara extrañado.

— Que si terminaste con los documentos, es que quiero revisarlos otra vez antes de reunirnos con Saori mas tarde —explicó Shiryu con calma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Shunrei cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente con tal de calmarse un poco ante la presencia arrebatadora de su marido. Después de un rato, por fin encontró la fuerza suficiente para responderle a Shiryu, quien la estaba mirando con una mirada expectante en su rostro.

— Bueno… la verdad es que si y por eso quería esperar a que salieras de la ducha, tenemos que hablar Shiryu —dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la cama mientras le daba los documentos a su esposo.

— ¿Ah sí? —cuestionó él con un tono escéptico y una mueca divertida que hizo que ella se molestara.

— Si —respondió ella desafiante y molestándose por la manera en que ponía en duda su inteligencia.

— Ya, ya Shunrei —comentó Shiryu colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla—. Venga, discúlpame por favor ¿Que es lo que encontraste?

— Bueno, la verdad es que estaba leyendo el contrato con bastante detenimiento y he podido notar que una de las clausulas de este tiene algo particular —explicó Shunrei mientras pasaba las páginas del contrato hasta llegar a la de las clausulas—. ¿Ves esta?

— ¿Qué pasa con esa clausula? —comentó Shiryu mientras leía lo que establecía el pequeño párrafo.

— Según la clausula Shiryu, la empresa que creó este contrato, no tiene derecho a utilizar la cosa establecida como surgimiento de la obligación si esta es declarada como un bien patrimonial para la nación o el mundo —dijo ella como toda una sabionda del derecho y haciendo que él la mirara boquiabierto.

— ¿En serio? —replicó Shiryu leyendo de nuevo el párrafo y confirmando lo que decía su esposa.

— Si —el caballero solo atinó a abrazar inmediatamente a su esposa con fuerza, al punto de que ella empezó a quejarse de que no podía respirar.

— No tienes idea de lo maravillosa que eres ¿Verdad? —comentó Shiryu mientras le repartía besos en su cabeza y aflojaba su agarre.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo digas a menudo —respondió ella con picardía y dejándose querer.

* * *

**N/a:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que ya comencé a trabajar y de paso tengo que preparar mi trabaja final de grado desde ahora. Ha sido un tiempo muy difícil para mí, he tenido que tomarme un tiempo libre antes de volver a escribir, pues para mí la inspiración no venia por ningún sitio, solo espero que me puedan perdonar y tenga mucha paciencia, pues tendrán que esperar un tiempo antes del siguiente capi, ya que las cosas no se van a calmar hasta que consiga unas vacaciones, así que muchas gracias por leer y espero sus criticas o comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8 Tengo malas y peores noticias

**Capítulo 8**

— "_No podía ser cierto"_.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Natasha mientras Hyoga terminaba de contarle los últimos detalles de su pelea con Ikki en el Valle de la muerte hace varios años atrás. Todavía no podía imaginarse a su marido y a sus hermanos, luchando de manera sangrienta con el fénix y menos des pues de ver el trato que se tenían en varia oportunidades que estuvieron juntos.

En varias oportunidades Natasha tuvo que detener a Hyoga porque sus ojos no aguantaban las lágrimas contenidas; por lo que tuvo que secárselas casi constantemente durante toda la historia y aunque el cisne insistió en que podían dejar aquel relato para otro momento, la rubia se empeñó en escuchar hasta el final; ya que una parte de su ser se sentía identificada con el relato y le ordenaba a no desistir tan fácilmente.

Era increíble lo estúpida que había sido al imaginarse por un minuto que la situación entre su hermano y ella era grave; obviamente como había llegado a decir Hyoga, aquello era simplemente una niñería en comparación con lo sucedido entre él y los chicos.

Luego de unos minutos, Hyoga por fin terminó su relato con un gran suspiro; mientras que Natasha se limitó a quedarse callada mientras procesaba la última parte del relato.

Hyoga no sabía si la expresión de su esposa era de dolor o rabia, pero la verdad era que le estaba comenzando a asustar la cara pálida que ella estaba mostrando ¿Acaso estaría molesta con él por haber guardado aquel relato durante tantos años?

"_No claro que no"_ pensó el con tal de reconfortarse a sí mismo, muchas parejas se ocultaban cosas y era obvio que ellos no iban a ser la primera.

Por fin, justo antes de que Hyoga fuera a buscar a alguien para que la viera, Natasha dio muestras de estar viva al apretar su mano.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el rubio algo agitado.

¿Bien? Esa no era precisamente la palabra que usaría luego de escuchar una historia igual de sangrienta que algunos cuentos de terror; aunque si era sincera consigo mismo, debía admitir que un rincón lejano de su cerebro sentía como si un peso hubiera desaparecido. La verdad era que la historia de Hyoga la había reconfortado de una manera bastante peculiar.

Natasha respiró profundamente con tal de calmarse un poco; pues no quería preocupar a su marido más de lo que ya estaba y según la cara que estaba poniendo, era muy probable que le diera un colapso nervioso si la veía llorar otra vez.

— Sí, estoy bien.

El suspiro de alivio hizo que Natasha medio sonriera, era obvio que Hyoga era muy susceptible cuando se trataba de su esposa.

— Bueno… ¿Y qué opinas de todo lo que dije?—preguntó el dudoso.

Luego de confirmar que su esposa todavía le hablaba, otro pensamiento preocupante comenzó a surgir del interior del cisne ¿Sería posible que Natasha lo juzgara por todo lo que le había contado?

Ella ya sabía de muchas de sus aventuras como caballero de Athena y muchas de ellas se relacionaban con los sucesos ocurridos entre él y Alexer, la misma frialdad en el campo de batalla; los muertos y heridos; la misma determinación de matar para defenderse, todo aquello se lo había contado, lo que ella nunca había sabido era de lo ocurrido entre él y sus hermanos.

No sabía porque, pero siempre sintió que eso era un asunto entre él y los chicos, por lo que nunca se lo contó a nada y estaba muy seguro de que los demás tampoco lo habían hecho con sus respectivas parejas.

Natasha pensó que Hyoga debía de guardar muchas más cosas en su interior de lo que ella creía, era obvio que después de contarle todo aquello ella ya no lo veía de la misma manera ¿Sería posible que el guardaba en su interior mucho mas de dolor del que mostro cuando le contó acerca de cómo tuvo que matar a su propio maestro o de cuando explicó de cómo fue separado de su madre?

Quicas eso le tomaría más tiempo para dilucidarlo, pero de algo estaba plenamente segura luego de reflexionar de todos los sucesos que su marido había pasado en sus relatos, Hyoga le había demostrado con su historia (Y muchas otras), que había que tener un gran valor para pelearse con tu familia; pero se necesitaba aún más valor para poder perdonarse entre ellos mismo y seguir adelante con sus vidas, y ahora estaba segura de que entre ella y su hermano aún existía la posibilidad de salir adelante.

La rubia miró de nuevo a su esposo y vio que se estaba comenzando a inquietar de nuevo, por lo que se acercó a su rostro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, cosa que aparentemente sirvió para tranquilizar su mirada.

— Creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso que hay en el mundo y de que ahora te amo aún más —explicó ella con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro.

La euforia que Hyoga sintió al escuchar esa declaración no se comparaba con nada, era obvio que había sido un tonto al creer que su esposa lo juzgaría.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

— Creo que sería bueno si me disculpo con Alexer respecto a lo que dije —respondió ella luego de pensarlo por un momento— ¿Me podrías acompañar por favor? —suplicó ella con la mirada; pues se sentía incapaz de tener que aguantar otra discusión entre ella y su hermano y no contar con el apoyo de su marido.

Hyoga se río un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Pero por supuesto que si mi amor, eso ni me lo tenías que haber pedido.

— Gracias,

Natasha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, al llegar al marco se dirigió a un Hyoga que la miraba atento ante todas sus acciones. Ella re rio un poco y se recostó del marco, dirigiéndole un mirada sensual a su marido, quien se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —preguntó ella fingiendo molestia en su voz.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Si vamos a ver a mi hermano tenemos que estar presentables ¿No? —comentó ella refiriéndose a su ropa para dormir.

— ¿Y?

— Que es mejor darnos un baño y la verdad es que no me gustaría hacer eso sola tampoco.

Basta decir que Hyoga casi se tropieza cuando corrió hacia al baño y torpemente se trató de quitar la ropa en el camino después de haber escuchado aquello. Era obvio que tenía que contarle más historias a su esposa en el futuro.

_En la casa de Seika_

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron Ikki y Seika luego de escuchar la historia de los labios de Seiya.

—Si, como lo oyen.

— ¿Por qué Alexer no nos contactó antes? ¡Ya hubiéramos hecho algo hace mucho tiempo! —bramó Ikki golpeando la mesa con un puño.

Aunque Seiya y Saori se sorprendieron por la reacción del fénix; Seika solo atinó a darle una mirada de reproche por maltratar sus muebles, cosa que hizo que el fénix se aclarara un poco la garganta y calmara un poco su actitud ante los ojos de la pelirroja, cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierto castaño.

— ¿Ay alguna solución para todo este problema? —preguntó Seika como quien no quiere la cosa.

Seiya no respondió de inmediato; pues estaba más concentrado en ver las reacciones de su hermana para con Ikki, quien se mostraba demasiado extraño desde que lo vio saliendo de la casa de su hermana. Había algo muy particular en su interior cuando veía a su hermana con el fénix, era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad muy agradable, la cual solo sentía cuando observaba a Shun y a June juntos, casi como si su interior le indicara que su hermana merecía estar con el fénix.

Lamentablemente Seiya no iba a permitir que esa parte le ganara a su "Instinto de hermano sobre protector", el cual le hacía sentir mucho miedo de perder a su hermana con el peli azul.

— ¿Seiya? —preguntó su esposa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Bueno la verdad es que no estamos seguros de que se pueda solucionar; pues Shiryu dijo que junto a Shunrei, nos iban a traer mañana en la tarde el documento que Hyoga le envió.

— Aun así, nosotros le enviamos un fax a Tatsumi para que nos pusiera en contacto con los mejores abogados de la fundación; sin mencionar que Shiryu también está leyendo el documento constantemente, por lo que también podría encontrar algo antes que nosotros —comentó Saori con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Ya decidieron cuando vamos a ir a Siningrado? —preguntó Ikki cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Seiya.

— Bueno pensábamos partir después de que Shunrei y Shiryu llegaran a Tokio y discutiéramos que se podía hacer respecto a la situación, aproximadamente para pasado mañana en la noche.

— Hyoga nos dijo que necesitaba apoyo con la situación lo más pronto posible en la carta que le mando a Shiryu y conociéndolo como lo conozco, la situación debe de ser muy tensa en el palacio como para que nos esté pidiendo ayuda, sobre todo con Alexer y su carácter —comentó Saori con calma.

— Entiendo, supongo que entonces debería ir a preparar mi maleta para el viaje ¿No?

— Sí, creo que sería lo mejor —sugirió Seiya con tranquilidad.

— Entonces yo también preparare la mía —añadió Seika.

De repente pareció como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo de tiempo en la habitación durante cinco segundos; pues el tiempo pareció detenerse para los presentes, quienes miraban a Seika con los ojos como platos ante el comentario tan "sutil" de la chica.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella de manera inocente.

— ¡¿QUÉ TU QUE? —gritaron Ikki y Seiya al mismo tiempo.´

— Ya empezamos —replicó con fastidio la pelo castaño.

— ¡TU NO VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE! —bramó Seiya con todas sus fuerzas y levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella molesta ante el tono autoritario de su hermano y haciéndole frente.

— ¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO!

— ¡Y quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo y no debo hacer!

— ¡SOY TU HERMANO!

— ¡Mi hermano menor por si se te había olvidado!

— ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

Aquella situación era realmente desconcertante para Saori e Ikki, quienes miraban totalmente sorprendidos la pelea entre aquel par de hermanos inseparables; pues ninguno había visto jamás que Seiya llegara a alzarle la voz a su hermana ni una sola vez y que esta tampoco lo hiciera con él.

El fénix todavía se sentía algo confundido e impresionado ante las palabras de la chica como para responder a lo que la chica estaba discutiendo con su hermano; porque de haber sido otra persona, simplemente hubiera callado y observado con menosprecio a ese sujeto, pero la verdad era que esta mujer lo sorprendía cada día más.

Responder de manera tan ligera ante aquella situación tan delicada… era obvio que el peli azul aprendía algo nuevo de la chica cada segundo; no solo tenía actitud, sino que también era una persona muy valiente.

Por su parte para Seiya, aquella situación se había tornado en un giro inesperado, se suponía que él iba a quedarse con su hermana en Japón de tal modo que no estuviera sola durante la estancia de los demás en Siningrado, pero jamás se planteó la posibilidad de llevársela, aquello estaba fuera de discusión para él; pero obviamente Seika tenía otros planes distintos a los de su hermano.

Por el lado de Seika, ella encontraba realmente frustrante que Seiya tomara aquella posición tan sobre protectora con ella, nunca en su vida había visto que su hermano se comportarse de aquella manera ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso era tan grave que quisiera acompañarlo luego de que en el pasado pasaran tanto tiempo separados? Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Seika no iba a permitir que le siguieran gritando y menos después de aquel día de locos que había tenido.

— ¡Claro que es punto! ¡Y BÁJAME EL TONO JOVENCITO! ¡YO SOY TU HERMANA MAYOR Y MAS TE VALE QUE ME RESPETES! —gritó Seika como no lo había hecho en toda su existencia a su hermano.

Ante esa orden Seiya se calló inmediatamente, jamás había visto a su hermana regañarle de aquella manera; aunque obviamente su silencio no duro mucho; solo que al hablar de nuevo, empleó un tono más sumiso para dirigirse a su hermana, quien respiraba agitadamente y cuyas mejillas de veían bastantes coloradas de la rabia.

— Seika… Discúlpame pero… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todos los peligros que podría traer este viaje? —preguntó el moreno con la mirada fija en su hermana.

La chica guardó silencio por unos instantes mientras lograba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad antes de responder.

— No Seiya y al fin de cuentas ¿Cuál es el peligro detrás de todo esto?

Seiya suspiró de frustración mientras controlaba las ganas de gritar otra vez ¡Que ingenua era su hermana!

— Seika, estamos hablando de una compañía que posee millones de dólares alrededor del mundo ¿Crees que si una compañía tiene el poder suficiente para tratar de apropiarse de un reino entero, no tendrá otros medios para hacer que la gente sucumba a sus exigencias? Podríamos estar tratando con mafiosos Seika o quizás gente que esté dispuesta a recurrir a otros métodos para apropiarse de lo que anhelan.

Seika cerró sus puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada con tal de que su hermano no viera las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos, no podía permitir que siguieran tildando de débil.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Y pensar que había imaginado que habría alguna posibilidad de que su hermano la apoyara en algo que lo involucrara a él y a su vida de caballero, siempre había sido así; incluso hace varios años atrás, cuando Seika quiso conocer más acerca del entrenamiento y las batallas que su hermano tuvo en el pasado, este solo se limito a darle detalles que la dejaron insatisfecha y con la sensación de que el menor estaba ocultándole varias cosas y ahora que lo pensaba, ese sentimiento era muy parecido a lo que sintió cuando hablo con Ikki hoy.

¡Solo quería salir de aquella casa! ¡Estaba harta de que la trataran como una ignorante! Esa sensación de no poder hacer nada por ayudar era realmente insoportable.

Ikki notaba que la pelirroja estaba experimentando una sensación de profunda rabia ante el comentario de Seiya, cosa que le hacía sentir que debía ayudarla en algo o por lo menos golpear a su "hermano" por hacer llorar a aquella chica.

Por loco y descabellado que sonara, una parte de lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba comenzando a gritarle que esta era una perfecta oportunidad para unirse mas a la chica en esta nueva aventura que se les presentaba a todos ellos,

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? En su vida hubiera interferido en la conversación de alguien más con tal de apoyar a esa persona en una decisión, pues el también compartía el pensamiento de que aquel viaje sería realmente peligroso; pero aun así, eso no impidió que aquella parte de su corazón lo impulsara a hablar.

— Yo creo que no habría ningún problema en que Seika viniera —soltó en fénix en un arranque de locura.

Ni mas estas decir que todos voltearon a ver a Ikki como si se hubiera vuelto loco; en especial Seiya, quien estaba comenzando a sentir unas ganas de matar a su hermano allí mismo y Seika, quien ahora miraba el fénix con la boca completamente abierta.

— "_Un momento… ¿Acaso dije lo que creo que dije?… NO… ¡Malditas neuronas! ¡¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Ahora Seiya va a saber que me… que me… que me agrada su hermana!"_ —pensó el fénix apenado mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de una excusa.

— "_¡Oh por dios! ¿En verdad el dijo eso?... ¡Ikki dijo que quería que fuera! ¡SIIII! ¡Ahora Seiya no tendrá excusa de llevarme! ¡JA!" _¿Ves? Ikki está de acuerdo en que vaya —comentó Seika reponiéndose de la impresión y mirando a su hermano de manera retadora.

Si las miradas mataran, Seiya ya hubiera enterrado vivo al fénix debido a las llamaradas que lanzaban sus pupilas, sin mencionar que por alguna extraña razón sentía que sus puños comenzaban a entumecerse de lo fuerte que estaba comenzando a apretar sus manos.

Ahora era imposible que le dijera que no a Seika; ya que después de que la chica conseguía a alguien que la apoyara, esta no desistía hasta lograr su cometido e Ikki le había proporcionado en bandeja de plata la excusa perfecta para sus fines.

— "_¡FÉNIX DE MIERDA! ¡YA ME ENCARGARE DE TI DESPUÉS!"_ Bueno… supongo que no habrá… ningún problema… si Ikki se encarga de tu protección —masculló el moreno mientras arrastraba las palabras debido a la rabia que sentía.

— Me parece muy bien hermanita _"SIIIIII",_ ten por seguro que no voy a causar ninguna molestia ¿Qué opinas Ikki?

El fénix se puso de todos los colores ante la mirada cargada de emociones de Seika; quien aparentemente, hacia caso omiso a los gestos de odio que su hermano le enviaba al peli azul.

— "_Dios mío mátame"._ Claro que me parece buena idea Seika, ten por seguro que yo me encargare de que no le pase nada Seiya.

— Eso espero _"Infeliz"_ —comentó Seiya sonriendo de forma forzada y con un montón de venas en la cabeza.

— Bueno… ahora que ya aclaramos ese asunto, ¿Les parece sin conversamos con Shun y June acerca de todo esto? —propuso Saori, quien había permanecido callada durante todo el transcurso de la discusión, esperando el mejor momento para intervenir.

— Me parece una gran idea Saori, pero creo que lo mejor es que primero; comiéramos, hiciéramos nuestras maletas y después nos dirigiéramos a la casa de June y Shun, así ahorraríamos más tiempo para el momento de partir ¿Qué opinas? —sugirió Seika con una gran sonrisa e ignorando la tensión creciente en la habitación.

— Creo que tienes razón Seika; aunque a decir verdad Seiya y yo ya lo hicimos, por lo que será mejor que tu e Ikki organicen todas sus cosas ¿Nos vamos Seiya? —preguntó inmediatamente Saori a su marido con tal de aliviar un poco el ambiente.

Y es que la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber bajado más de cuatro grados desde que Seiya termino de pronunciar la última silaba y Saori creyó que si no sacaba rápido a su marido de allí, pronto ocurriría un asesinato o algo peor.

Por supuesto que Seika seguía completamente ajena a todo esto; pues su mente estaba en las nubes ante la posibilidad de vivir una aventura con sus amigos. Ikki por otro lado, estaba en una especie de trance y solo se había limitado a asentir durante la breve conversación de las chicas; ya que luego de que terminara de hablar y de diera su autorización a que Seika se dirigiera con ellos, se sumergió en un mundo en que no era consciente de prácticamente nada.

— ¿Seiya? —preguntó de nuevo su esposa; pero esta vez con un poco mas de cuidado, temiendo que su esposo pudiera reaccionar de manera inadecuada en cualquier momento.

— Si… vámonos —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana,

Saori se disculpó por las molestias y siguió rápidamente al moreno a la salida; no fue sino hasta que la puerta se cerró, que Ikki por fin reaccionó de manera brusca y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con Seika (Otra vez).

— Bueno… entonces… creo que irse a preparar mi maleta —comentó la chica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al percibir que estaba sola con el fénix.

Ikki permaneció en silencio unos segundos, casi como si su cerebro hubiera tardado en recibir la información, pero después de un rato terminó por darle a la chica una media sonrisa para dirigirse a la entrada.

Completamente mudo el fénix se dirigió a la entrada, en donde Seika lo escoltó también en silencio y en una atmosfera muy extraña que se erguía entre los dos, casi como si las tinieblas comenzaran a esparcirse entre el humor de ambos y tumbaran abajo sus defensas más firmes.

Luego de unos momentos de larga espera, Seika abrió la puerta para después voltearse a ver al fénix con una mueca en su rostro muy particular que Ikki no supo identificar pero se le hizo muy familiar.

— Adiós —se despidió la chica con voz aguda.

— Adiós —dijo el fénix sintiendo como si sus tripas se llenaran de plomo por decir esa palabra.

Cuando por fin salió a la luz del día y sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, el fénix estaba a punto de decir algo MUY familiar para él; pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la situación.

¡PLAF!

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada se escucho hasta el frente de la casa de Seika y unas mujeres ancianas que pasaban por allí se detuvieron asustadas al ver al fénix con la cara roja, debido al golpe que recibió de su mano y una mueca de sorpresa en sus ojos.

—… ¿Por qué siento que acabo de tener un Deja vu? —preguntó mirando hacia el cielo con una mueca extraña en su mirada como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta; mientras que las mujeres apuraban su paso para evitar tratar con "ese loco".

**En un campamento cercano a Siningrado**

Daniel Wallis era un hombre sin escrúpulos cuando se proponía en obtener lo que quería, muchas veces se lo habían dicho sus amigos y sus compañeros más cercanos; pero nunca le importó deshacerse de cada uno de ellos cuando era necesario. Su madre nunca se ocupaba del debido a que atendía la empresa que su padre le dejo; por lo que no fue sorpresa para algunos que lo conocían, que solo se haya molestado en pagarle una tumba de mediana calidad cuando ella falleció.

Ahora Daniel quería algo con mucha ansiedad y ese algo eran las tierras de Siningrado. Varios de sus científicos descubrieron pequeños extractos de oro y petróleo en los suelos que rodean la ciudad, haciendo crecer la posibilidad de que hubiera mucho más dentro de sus tierras.

Aparentemente su rey; Alexer, no estaba consciente de todo esto y esa era un beneficio que quería aprovechar para adueñarse de aquella tierra. Era una lástima que el susodicho rey hubiera resultado tan terco ¿Era tan difícil renegarse a lo inevitable? Más de una vez la gente trato de oponerse en el pasado cuando quería algo y todos resultaron perdedores; por supuesto que esta no iba a ser la excepción.

De pie en el escritorio de su muy bien equipada tienda, Daniel contemplaba un plano de la región de Siningrado, estudiando cada una de las zonas que poseía el área, podía observar todas las entradas de agua; puntos de referencia, vías de salida y aspectos que podían ayudarle en su plan para hacerse con Siningrado.

Es increíble que alguien se esforzara tanto en proteger aquel pedazo de tierra insignificante par a muchos. La población de Siningrado no sería mayor de diez mil personas y sus condiciones económicas dejaban mucho que desear, cualquiera en su sano juicio vendería aquella porción de tierra tan mediocre e improductiva, con tal de darle una vida más digna a esa gente.

Pero no, resulta ser; que según el rey, los habitantes amaban vivir en aquella tierra más pequeña que San marino y que no les importaba las condiciones en la que estuvieran, ya que eran un pueblo de tradiciones y no renunciarían a ellas por dinero.

— "_Patético"_ —pensó Daniel mientras fruncía el seño.

El sonido de unas pisadas hizo que aquel hombre levantara la vista del papel, para observar la entrada de un hombre bajo y de contextura delgada que se notaba muy nervioso.

— ¿Si?

— Disculpe señor, pero ya llegaron los hombre que usted estaba solicitando —anunció aquel hombrecillo con la respiración entrecortada.

— Perfecto, hazlos pasar.

Con calma recogió el plano de la ciudad y lo enrollo para colocarlo en su tubo contenedor; mientras que su empleado se encargaba de traer a sus invitados el procedió a sentarse con calma en su silla y observar como entraba tres hombre de aspecto extranjero y contextura corpulenta.

— Buenos días caballeros.

— Buenos días señor —respondió el más joven de los tres.

— ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Necesitan un café o puedo servirles algo?

— No así estamos bien gracias.

— ¿Seguros? Porque no es…

— Sino es mucha molestia señor Wallis… —interrumpió el que aparentaba más edad—. Nos podría decir ¿Por qué nos mando a buscar a mí y a mis hermanos?

Daniel alzó una ceja ante el atrevimiento del chico; pero decidió no prestarle atención, ya que los necesitaba para lograr su cometido.

— Me agrada su forma de ser joven, directo al grano.

El aludido solo limitó a encogerse de hombre mientras que los otros se limitaron a observar a su anfitrión de manera expectante.

— Tengo entendido que los tres poseen habilidades especiales ¿No es así?

Los tres se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron a lo que se refería aquel sujeto: A su control del cosmos.

— Si así fuera ¿Qué quiere entonces? —comentó el sujeto restante y mirando a Daniel con una mueca de desconfianza.

— Tranquilos muchachos… no me malinterpreten, lo único que quiero es que me "presten" sus habilidades para poder conseguir algo que yo deseo y sé que ustedes también —explicó con una sonrisa que podía hacer notar sus malas intenciones a leguas.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Si ¿Que me dirían si consigo que los tres recuperen el mando de la tierra que perdieron sus padres, a cambio de que me faciliten a sus hombre y hagamos un intercambio cuando recuperen su reino?

Los presentes se sorprendieron un poco ante las declaraciones de su anfitrión, pues no era usual que la gente conociera mucho de su pasado o de su presente; sin mencionar que aquella propuesta hacia aun mas intrigante a aquel sujeto.

A pesar de esto, los tres hermanos se miraron de nuevo para confirmar lo que estaban pensando y era el hecho de que aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar tan fácilmente, por lo que ¿Qué daño haría tener que escuchar un poco más a ese tipo?

— Diría que usted tiene algo muy bueno entre manos señor Wallis —expresó el mayor con un sonrisa y levantando una de sus cejas.

— Entonces tomen asiento por favor.

_En la casa de June y Shun dos horas después._

— "_Esto no estaba pasando"_

Eso era lo que June se repetía en su mente a cada momento estando sentada en el inodoro de su baño, mientras contemplaba la prueba de embarazo que tenía en su mano y que ahora mostraba con una gran marca azul que iba a ser mama.

¿Cuándo paso aquello?

Bueno… Eso era algo más que evidente; ya que ponerse a recordar cuantas veces en la noche Shun y ella hacían el amor, era como contar cuantos granos de arena había en una playa. Lo raro de todo esto no era que estuviera embarazada, sino que ella nunca en su vida había tenido un solo retraso ¡Ni uno! Así que cuando notó que en la fecha de siempre nunca llego su periodo, concluyó que algo no andaba bien y se apresuró en tomar medidas en el asunto.

Más de una ocasión tuvo algún descuido en cuanto a las pastillas anticonceptivas o el condón; pero jamás había tenido un solo indicio de que saliera en estado y eso era algo que traía sin cuidado a Shun y a ella; pues los hijos no planificados nunca formaban parte de sus planes.

Pero ahí estaba el destino; traicionero como siempre, jugándole una de sus malas pasadas a la antigua amazona de camaleón y mostrando que nunca está bien confianza cuando se trata de estas situaciones.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Shun?

June seguía contemplando la prueba de embarazo con una mueca extraña en su rostro y una sensación que no sabía cómo identificar en su mente. Repentinamente sintió la sensación de bajar su mano por su torso hasta llegar a su ahora plano vientre, en donde se detuvo un buen rato tratando de sentir algo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de su rostro al entrar en razón y comprender que una nueva vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

— Mi bebe —dijo June contemplando su vientre.

¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Cómo lo llamarían? ¿Sería igual a ella o Shun?

Esas y muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la amazona, quien ahora estaba más que decidida en contarle las buenas nuevas a su novio y futuro padre; el cual de seguro estaría más que encantado de la noticia.

**DING DONG**

El ruido del timbre no la desconcentro para nada; pues poco le importaba quien fuera en ese momento tan mágico para ella, era obvio que Shun iría a contestar al notar que ella no lo atendía.

Efectivamente puedo escuchar los pasos del ex caballero de Andrómeda dirigiéndose a la puerta, por lo que se levantó para contemplarse en el espejo del baño con mejor detenimiento.

— Me pregunto si tendré que comprar ropa de embarazada ahora mismo —se preguntó la rubia mientras daba la vuelta para ver su delgada figura.

La emoción que estaba creciendo en su corazón se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable, ya quería contarle a Shun lo que acaba de descubrir, por lo que se coloco sus sandalias rápidamente y se salió rápidamente del baño para buscar a Shun.

Al no encontrarlo en la habitación trabajando en la computadora, supuso que debía de estar en la sala hablando con quien quiera que haya tocado la puerta.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta el recibidor y al no encontrar a nadie, decidió volteo a su izquierda para dirigir la vista a donde estaba la sala y comprobó que tenía su puerta de arco doble cerrada la extraño mucho; pues Shun y ella nunca cerraban la puerta, siempre la dejaban abierta a menos que fueran a salir o hubiera una reunión importante, por lo que no le gustó para nada aquello.

Con algo de nerviosismo se colocó la prueba de embarazo en el bolsillo de su panta y procedió a abrir la puerta. Al principio esperaba no encontrarse con nadie y que la puerta solo hubiera estado cerrado por una equivocación de Shun; pero al entrar, pudo observar a Ikki, Seiya, Saori y Seika sentados con cara de preocupación junto a un Shun que tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —comentó June no segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Shun y todos lo demás voltearon a verla, lo cual hizo que una sensación de pánico comenzara a crecer en su corazón, definitivamente esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

— Ah… hola June, me alegra que hayas bajado para reunirte con nosotros — dijo Shun con un extraño tono en su voz—. Iba a ir a buscarte en cuanto vi que eran los muchachos; pero como recordé que estabas en el baño, no quise molestarte en ese momento.

— Entiendo —soltó ella empezando a querer retirarse de allí.

La sensación que estaba sintiendo en su corazón realmente era insoportable, su mente le decía que saliera corriendo de allí, pero sus pies no querían responderle para nada.

Shun se levantó y se dirigió con lentitud hacia donde estaba ella y la tomo de la mano con una lentitud que ella odio realmente y mirándola de una forma que hasta el más inteligente hubiera sabido que todo esto se trataba de algo malo.

— June… tenemos que hablar.

— "_¿Por que de repente me he quedado sin aire?"_


End file.
